Hetalia Tales 6 : Hansel and Gretel AKA Alfred and Matthew
by pastaaddict
Summary: Prequel to Hetalia Tales 1,2,3,4&5. Something's happening in Holzstadt and when King Wolfgang receives a letter reporting the strange goings on, he asks the Three Fae, Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir, along with dragon-shifter, Aleksander, to investigate. But the threat maybe worse than they first realised. FACE Family, DenNor, SuFin and RoBul. Rated T for Arthur's mouth! Chapter 9 redo
1. The Woods

**Here it is! The last of the Hetalia Tales (Sniff!) To everyone who has read, followed and favourited my stories and is reading this one THANK YOU SO VERY VERY, MUCH! And here's a massive box of virtual cookies for you. Each!**

 **Characters (in order of appearance)**

 **Emma – Belgium**

 **Lars – Netherlands**

 **Tino – Finland**

 **Berwald – Sweden**

 **Peter – Sealand**

 **Alfred – ChibiAmerica**

 **Matthew – ChibiCanada**

 **Greta Eisenberg – OC**

 **Anya – Fem! Russia**

 **Mayor Gruber – OC**

 **Roderich Edelstein – Austria**

 **King Wolfgang – Germania**

 **Arthur – England**

 **Lukas – Norway**

 **Vladimir – Romania**

 **Aleksander – Bulgaria**

 **I think that's everyone for this chapter so, as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia, just this version of Hansel and Gretel!**

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Woods**_

 _Two years before Sleeping Beauty …..._

Sounds of pursuit followed Emma and Lars as they ran through the night-covered forest, the trees hiding the full moon above. Lars was holding Emma's hand as he ran to keep her by his side. What was chasing them was catching up, Lars could tell. The sound of crashing through the trees behind them was getting closer and it encouraged Lars and Emma to run faster.

"You smell like waffles, little girl," a voice called. It was a harsh hiss so it was impossible to tell if it was male or female. "I wonder! Will you taste like waffles?"

Lars heard Emma give a little scream at the threat as they crashed through shrubs, making for the edge of the forest. When thirteen year-old Lars woke up this morning in the orphanage, he never expect to be running through the forest with his eleven-year old sister, escaping from … what?

Not able to sleep during the full moon, Lars had seen the orphanage manageress taking Emma from the building at night and followed them. The woman had taken Emma to the middle of the woods and left her there, saying someone had adopted her and she was to wait. Then the woman left, ignoring Emma's protests that she did not want to be separated from her brother.

After the woman left, Lars went to his sister and they decided to run away, rather than be separated. But as they made their way through the forest, they began to get the feeling that they were being followed. At first, they continued to walk, eyes darting left and right among the trees but, as the feeling got worse, they finally began running. And that was when they began hearing the sounds of pursuit.

They were within sight of the edge of the forest when Emma cried out as she felt something grab the back of her dress and begin to pull her back. Lars held on to her hand, grabbed the other one and began pulling her away. All he could see was a figure in a black cloak and a pale hand gripped the back of his sister's clothing. Lars could feel Emma being pulled back away from him and, with a burst of energy, he gave a massive pull and Emma was pulled free. He shoved her ahead of him.

"RUN!" he ordered. Emma ran and Lars followed her. But then he felt his collar being grabbed and he pulled backwards by something strong.

"Oh dear," the voice hissed. "The sweet little girl's gone but you'll do, instead." Lars tried to pull away but the creature's grip was too strong.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The war cry echoed around the woods as Emma came running from the side with a large stick and she brought it down on the arm of the offending hand. The creature shrieked and let go of Lars's collar. Emma dropped the stick and the two of them ran for their lives.

They burst out of the forest into the moon-lit, open fields and kept running. They wanted to put some distance between them and the woods as they bolted over the land and made it to the road.

And ran straight into a band of trolls.

* * *

"They've refused us again!" A small, blonde, violet-eyed man said to his tall, blonde, blue-eyed husband.

Tino was upset and Berwald hated to see that. He and his 'wife' had been trying to adopt a little boy from the orphanage, a boy called Peter Sealand, originally from the United Kingdom (the name given to the combined kingdoms of Britannia, Caledonia, Cymru and Eire). Peter's parents had died during an epidemic and he had been in the orphanage ever since.

Berwald and Tino wanted a child of their own so badly but their attempts to adopt Peter was being thwarted at every turn. And to make matters worse, Peter had told them of strange goings-on in the orphanage.

"Did th'y give a reason?" Berwald asked. It would never show on the stern-looking Swede's face but he was worried. Worried about Tino, about Peter, in fact worried about all the children at the orphanage, especially Peter's two friends, Alfred and Matthew Williams. They had lost their parents in the same epidemic as Peter.

"They say our financial position is too tenuous to risk putting a child with us," Tino replied, angry at such a blatant untruth. Berwald was the only carpenter in Holzstadt and he also served the surrounding villages. He was very good at what he did and his services were sought after. This gave them an income that, while far from super-wealthy, meant they could afford to take care of a child comfortably.

Then there were the stories that Peter told them about the orphanage.

Children apparently disappeared from the orphanage every month. The others were told that these children had been adopted but no one apart from Berwald and Tino had ever come to see the children and the ones who vanished disappeared over-night. Berwald did not like what was happening and made a decision. He put down the chisel he had been using to work a piece of wood with, wiped his hands and left his workshop. He went into their study and picked up a paper and quill.

"What are you doing?" His Finnish 'wife' asked.

"Wr'ting a l'tter," he replied.

"To who?"

"Th' K'ng!"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Lars and Emma?" Peter asked as he walked into the room he shared with the six-year old Williams Twins. Peter was a year younger than his two friends. Alfred had sun-kissed hair with a cowlick that stuck up at the front, sky-blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Matthew was also blonde but it was a slightly different shade to his twin, of which a strand stuck out and curled in the centre, and his eyes were violet. He was quieter than Alfred who was the more boisterous of the two. Matthew sat on his bed with his white teddy bear while Alfred sat at a table, drawing pictures of knights rescuing damsels-in-distress but he looked up at Peter's question.

"I didn't see them at breakfast this morning," he replied, looking at the younger boy, another blonde with blue eyes and big eyebrows. Alfred took it upon his six-year old shoulders to look out for his brother and the younger boy.

"It was a full moon last night," Matthew said, quietly while hugging his bear. Peter and Alfred looked at each other. In the last eight months, the children had learned to fear the full moon because that was when their fellow orphans seemed to be 'adopted' but this was different. Never before had two gone missing but they were brother and sister so perhaps they had been adopted together but why did they never see these prospective parents? And why did they get 'adopted' overnight?

"What's really happening, Alfred?" Peter whispered. Alfred got up and hugged the young boy.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Alfred replied, trying to convince himself as much as Peter. Matthew was not convinced at all. None of the children were. There was an edge of fear over all the children in the orphanage and it hung in the air like a poisonous mist. It was not like they were mistreated or starved, in fact they were well-fed and treated well, even the warders were nice but some intangible threat could be felt by every child in the building.

Alfred pulled Peter with him over to Matthew and sat on his bed, hugging the other two boys.

"We stick together," he said. "One doesn't go without the others. Pinky swear!" Alfred held out one little finger to Matthew and the other to Peter. They hooked theirs into his and made their vow.

* * *

Night had fallen, all the children had been put to bed and Fraulein Greta Eisenberg was in her office, trying to relax, despite the disappearance of Lars Van Dyke. She could not shake the feeling it had something to do with his sister, Emma, who Greta had taken to the woods the night before. She had someone out looking for the boy but he still had not been found.

She was sipping her glass of mulled wine when she felt the atmosphere turn cold. She only felt that in the presence of one being and she slowly turned to face the dark-cloaked figure in the corner of her office.

The figure pushed back the hood of it's cloak to reveal a beautiful woman with pale skin, ice-blonde hair and eyes of lavender with a cold look in them. Greta shrank back a little, the woman exuded danger.

"Anya!"

"Your offering escaped!" she said, her voice as sweet and as cold as ice-cream but the kind that gave you brain-freeze. "One of your orphans helped her, a boy!"

Greta cursed under her breath. That explains the Van Dyke boy's disappearance. He must have spotted her leaving with Emma, followed them and rescued his sister. Which left her with a huge problem.

And a very unhappy, Dark Fae!

"I can give you another offering," she said, desperately. "There's a five-year old boy who ….. "

"The full moon is done," Anya replied. "I cannot accept an offering now. I managed for this full moon though." Greta went still.

"Who?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" the Fae smiled, creepily. Greta shuddered.

"I swear I didn't know the boy was following," Greta stated. "It was the girl's brother. He's protective of her."

"It matters little," Anya said, dismissively. "I accept your ignorance of the boy's presence but next full moon, I demand two offerings and this time, make sure they can't escape." Greta gulped.

"I'll see to it!"

Anya smiled. The next full moon was special and, with two offerings, she would finally be able to do what she wanted to do for the last hundred years.

She would no longer be alone.

* * *

The small town of Holzstadt was in a uproar. A four-year old boy had disappeared from his family home and his family were frantic but as Greta talked to the Town Mayor, they both knew the boy would never be found.

"How could you let those brats escape?" Mayor Gruber hissed. "We now have a grief-stricken family to console. At least if one of those orphans disappears, nobody cares!"

"You think they won't care if they find out what's in the woods," Greta replied. "And exactly what we've been feeding it? Those children may not have parents but if something threatens one child then ….. "

"People will consider it a threat to all," Gruber nodded. "Then we just have to make sure there's no threat. Remember! If that Fae doesn't get what she wants, she won't just steal our children! She'll destroy our town so keep those parent-less brats under control and don't let any of them escape again!"

"What about the carpenter and his partner?" Greta asked. "They want the Sealand boy!"

"Keep saying no!" he replied. "And keep the missing children on the books. The more orphans we seemed to have, the more money we get from the crown."

"Unless they find out," Greta replied.

"They never sent anyone to check," he said, smugly. "How can they find out?"

* * *

 _A week later …._

The Grand Duke of Austria, Roderich Edelstein, was busy attending to King Wolfgang's correspondence while his wife played with their three year old son, also called Roderich. It was one of his tasks as the King's aide and his job to filter through the letters, sorting them according to importance, those he deemed necessary for the King to see and that was when he came upon the letter from a carpenter in Holzstadt, a town in the north of Germania.

Many other aides would not even bother to read a letter from such an unimportant person but Roderich was diligent in his work and opened the letter, scanning the contents. After reading the letter in depth, Roderich had the feeling that King Wolfgang should see this.

* * *

The Three Fae, Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir, followed by Bulgarian dragon-shifter, Aleksander of the Drackon (meaning dragon), were lead into the throne room to answer the summons sent by King Wolfgang. They lined up before the King and bowed.

"Your Majesty," they greeted.

"Thank you for coming, Your Excellencies," Wolfgang replied. "Roderich, please show them the letter." The Grand Duke came forward and handed the paper to Arthur. Lukas, Vladimir and Aleksander crowded in to see the contents.

After perusing the words, Arthur looked up at Wolfgang.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," he said. "We'll be happy to investigate this but why not send one of your own officials?"

"Because I've heard things from the Kingdom of Denmark," Wolfgang replied. "Similar incidents that were traced to something that devours children during the full moon. Their sorcerers began hunting it down but it disappeared. They're still trying to find it."

"And you think it might have escaped to this town?" Lukas replied. Wolfgang nodded.

"We have a border with Denmark," he replied. "So it's possible. I'm not saying that's what's happened but just in case …. "

"We understand, Your Majesty," Vladimir replied. "If it is something non-human, an official might be helpless against it." The Three Fae and the dragon-shifter looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll go immediately," Arthur promised. "If something is snatching children, we'll stop it."

"I would also like you to investigate the orphanage too," Wolfgang replied. "It's seems that, according to the Grand Duke's findings, despite these apparent disappearances, the list of orphans from this place remains constant. Not to mention that the orphanage seems to be blocking adoptions. My gut feeling is something's going on."

"We'll do all we can, Your Majesty," Aleksander said as the Three Fae and the dragon bowed and, after being given a letter, demanding co-operation from any concerned parties in the investigation, sighed by the King, left the throne room to begin their journey to Holzstadt.

 **Chapter 1. What do you think? I decided to give Peter the last name of Sealand because Arthur is already using Kirkland. As this is way back, I gave the old names for England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland and, frankly, I like them better. Holzstadt is German for 'Wood Town'. I used Google Translate so any resemblance to any real place is a pure accident! Were Alfred, Matthew and Peter cute enough? Please say they were cute enough!**

 **Any way, there you go! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **P.S. I messed up a little and said Roderick was the Grand Duke when he would have been a small child. This was pointed out by ArtemisIsis13 in a review for HT 3:5 so The Grand Duke is Roderich Edelstein, father of Roderich Edelstein, the future Grand Duke!**


	2. The Investigation Begins

**YES! WRITER'S BLOCK DEFEATED! XDDDDD. I began to post this story before it was finished (which I don't usually do) but now I've not only finished it but I even wrote and posted a one-shot called Mon Petit Lapin. TAKE THAT, WRITER'S BLOCK! (doing a victory dance). Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Additonal Characters**

 **Francis – France**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me (sob!)**

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Investigation Begins**_

Francis was on one of his little jaunts, visiting fellow inventors in other kingdoms and comparing ideas. Right now, he was outside the woods in Germania, heading toward the town of Holzstadt where he was planning to stop for the night, whistling to himself when he heard people talking. Coming along a road that was joining the one he was walking on, Francis saw four men. Three were blonde and one was dark-haired but the three blondes had wings. One had green wings, another had blue and the last one had red wings. All four were talking.

"We need to keep our minds open to other possibilities," the green-winged one was saying with a British accent. "Just because this thing could have come to Germania after running from Denmark doesn't mean that it did. This could be something else and we don't know what's happening to these children, only that they've disappeared."

"Do you think they're still alive," The blue-winged man had a Nordic accent, perhaps Norwegian?

"That would be nice," the wingless brunette replied. He sounded Bulgarian. "But none of them seemed to have been seen since. I'm not hopeful."

"And what else could be responsible if it's not the Denmark creature?" The red-winged blonde asked in a Romanian accent. "And just what is happening to these children?"

It was an interesting conversation to Francis. Clearly, these Fae and whatever the other man was were looking for missing children and possibly some monster was involved. That was when the green-winged man saw him and hushed the others.

"Bonjour!" Francis called out. "A lovely day, messieurs, is it not?" The green-winged man scowled.

"Great," he muttered under his breath. "A bloody frog! How much do you think he heard?"

"Everything, Sourcils," Francis replied, noticing the green Fae's enormous eyebrows and wanting to irritate the scornful winged man. The Fae scowled at him. Arthur really did not like the French. A little too touchy-feely for his taste.

"About missing children and possibly a monster," Francis continued, smirking. The green Fae growled.

"Please tell me we can kill him!" This Frenchman was rubbing Arthur up the wrong way and he had spent less than a minute in his company. He did not know what it was about him because the Frenchman was quite good-looking. Long blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that looked like it was meant to be messy and blue eyes, even the stubbly beard lent an attraction to his face but every time he opened his mouth, Arthur wanted to punch it.

"I'm afraid not, Arthur," The blue-winged Fae replied. He did not showing much emotion but, judging by the way the other two were laughing behind their hands, he was probably amused by the green Fae's attitude. "I suspect this man is not involved with the missing children and, therefore, safe from our wrath."

"Yours, maybe," the green Fae retorted. "Don't make any promises about mine!"

"I apologise for my friend," the blue Fae replied, coming forward and holding out his hand. "I'm Lukas of the Bondevik Tribe and this is my irasible friend and colleague, Arthur of the Kirkland Clan." Francis took Lukas's hand and shook it. Francis held out his hand to Arthur who just looked at it.

"Pleasure!" he said in a tone that implied that it was anything but. The red-winged Fae came forward.

"I'm Vladimir of the Drakulya Line," he smiled, showing fangs as he held out his hand for Francis to shake which he did warily. "And this is my partner, Aleksander of the Drackon." Aleksander also shook hands with the Frenchman.

"Now that the pleasantries are over," Arthur huffed. "We must be off. We have to make Holzstadt before nightfall."

"What a coincidence, mon ami!" Francis exclaimed. "I am heading there myself. Perhaps I can join you."

"The more, the merrier!" the Red Fae, Vladimir replied with an amused, sideways glance at Arthur.

"Just great!" the green Fae muttered.

* * *

Holzstadt was a small but busy Germanic town with people bustling here and there. It did not seem like there was anything untoward happening in the town. The people were, for the most part, relaxed and happy except every now and they wondered to their friends where the little boy had disappeared to.

The Fae, who had hidden their wings, looked at each other when they heard these snippets. Clearly another child had vanished so something was happening.

"We'll hire rooms at the inn," Arthur said. "Then we'll talk to the carpenter and his partner. See if they can shed any more light on what's going on." He turned to Francis.

"Well, it looks like we part ways here," Arthur was pleased about that. The Frenchman was entirely too flirty and hands-on. At one point, he had picked a wild rose and presented it to Arthur with a flourish, much to the amusement of the others.

Francis was enjoying teasing the British Fae. He was entirely too easy to rile up and the French inventor was enjoying himself enormously. And he was not done yet.

"Oh non," he replied. "I also required a room for the night and there appears to be only one inn so you can have the pleasure of my company a while longer."

"Oh, joy!" was the sarcastic rely.

* * *

The inn was cosy and accommodating, the landlord friendly and soon they were settled. Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir and Aleks left Francis at the inn and were making their way toward the carpenter's cottage. It was neat and well-maintained with a lovely garden around it. In the garden was a small, blonde man who was dead-heading his rose bushes. He turned as the group approached and smiled.

"Hello," he greeted. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is," Arthur replied. "Is this where Berwald Oxenstierna lives?"

"Yes, it is," the man confirmed. "Do you want me to get him for you?" Arthur nodded.

"If you would." The small man disappeared and a while later, returned with another man. The last time Arthur had seen someone so tall, it was King Ivan of the Russias. He had short, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes behind his glasses, giving him a stern appearance and he was wearing an apron that was covered in sawdust.

"I'm B'rwald Ox'nsti'rna," he said, putting his hand on the other blonde's shoulder. "And this is T'no, m' w'fe!" The Fae and the dragon's eyebrows rose and 'T'no' blushed. "W'at can I d' fer ya?" Lukas came straight to the point.

"We've been sent by King Wolfgang!"

"Ya b'tter c'me 'n!"

* * *

"P'ter sa'd two m're chilr'n disappear'd last full m'on," Berwald reported as they partook of the refreshments provided by Tino. "A br'ther and sist'r n'med Lars and E'ma. Th' orph'nage sa'd th' childr'n h've b'en ad'pted"

"But there are rumours among the children," Tino added. "That there's something in the woods and that's where the 'adopted' children are taken."

"Peter is the boy you've been trying to adopt?" Lukas asked. Tino nodded.

"We've been refused three times," he revealed.

"For what reason?" Arthur requested. He could not see any reason to deny a child a home with this couple. Berwald seemed stern at first glance but he was actually quite nice and would make an excellent father and Tino was definitely the nurturing type.

"They said 'Financial Instability'," Tino replied. Vladimir looked around their home. It was not the home of poor people, not rich, but hardly struggling.

"You look like you could more than adequately provide for a child," he commented. Aleksander agreed with his boyfriend.

"You don't believe that reason," he observed from the way Tino had said 'Financial Instability'.

"I'm th' only carp'nt'r fer m'iles," Berwald replied. "I e'rn m're th'n en'ugh fer 'ur n'eds. But I w'rry ab'ut P'ter, especi'lly ar'und full m'on."

"And what about this other boy that seems to have vanished?" Arthur asked. "We've been hearing people talking about that."

"He disappeared at the full moon too," Tino replied. "He's four years old and I know the family. They're frantic!"

"I can imagine," Vladimir replied. Aleks, Arthur and Lukas agreed.

"So," Arthur stated. "Our next step would be to investigate the orphanage. They obviously want to keep the children from being adopted for some reason and it seems be linked to the disappearances." He turned to Berwald and Tino.

"I trust you'll tell no one of our true purpose here," he said. Both shook their heads.

"Of course not," Tino reassured.

"N' pr'blem!"

"So," Lukas replied. "We'll return to the inn and decide on the next course of action."

* * *

"Some of us should check out the woods," Arthur suggested when they got back to the inn. "And some of us should look around the orphanage."

"Perhaps two of us could pose as potential adoptive parents," Lukas replied.

"Would they even let any through the door?" Vladimir asked. "I mean, if they're blocking adoptions ….?"

"Would they refuse anybody to whom King Wolfgang recommended the orphanage?" Arthur replied. "We could pose as courtiers, looking to be parents and King Wolfgang could have told us to look in the orphanages in Germania. After all, they are supported by the Crown."

"That should work," Lukas replied. "They wouldn't want anyone running back to tell the King that they're refusing to let the children have homes. They can't possibly know about Berwald's letter so they wouldn't think that the King would be sending people to investigate them."

"Now the Big Question," Aleks asked. "Who's searching the woods and who's pretending to be prospective parents?"

"I think I should check the woods," Lukas replied. "It wouldn't hurt to have a dragon-shifter on side either. We don't know what's there!"

"That sounds good but there's a problem," Vladimir said. "That leaves Arthur and I to pose as the parents. I can hide my wings but if they catch sight of my fangs, they'll ask us to leave, King or no King!"

"There has to be two of us," Arthur replied. "They'll never consider a single man."

"Well," Vladimir replied, staring at the door. "There is someone who might help." Arthur followed Vladimir's line of sight to the door, knowing he was looking toward the room across from theirs and just who was in it.

"No!" he said, adamantly. "No! No! NO WAY IN HELL!"

* * *

"But of course I'll help you, mes amis," Francis was more than happy to help put a stop to disappearing children and it gave him another opportunity to flirt with the British Fae. It had been Lukas that had asked him with the others looking at him, hopefully. Arthur had hung back with a disgruntled expression on his face, showing that this was against his will. Lukas had cast his wand over both of them, changing their clothes to those of royal courtiers, Arthur in green, Francis in blue.

"We'll be searching the woods while you and Arthur check out the orphanage," Lukas laid out the plans. "Talk to the children, the warders, anybody who might possibly know something."

Francis went over to Arthur, took his hand and kissed it.

"Well, my little husband," he teased, with a smirk. "Let's us go choose our child." Arthur pulled his hand away with a disgusted look, wiping the back of it on his pants.

"I feel sorry for any child you raise, frog!" he snorted and left the room with Francis following him with a chuckle.

"You could hide your fangs if you had to," Aleks commented as he hugged Vladimir from behind and kissed him behind his ear. "What are you up to?" Vladimir grinned, his fangs glinting in the candlelight.

"Just a little matchmaking," he replied. "Arthur might seem like he dislikes Francis and he might even believe he does but you have to know him. I've never seen him behave like that with anyone else. Believe me, before this is all over, those two will be madly in love."

* * *

"When we meet the head of the orphanage," Arthur muttered as they walked up the street toward the building. "Let me do the talking. Just keep quiet and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Who, moi?" Francis asked, innocently. Arthur was already regretting this, the Frenchman was clearly out to cause mischief.

They walked into the building and were met by a dark-haired woman who was looking every bit the efficient woman in charge of an orphanage.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Greta Eisenberg asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I am Sir Arthur Kirkland and this is my husband, Francis. We've come here with the aim of adopting a child." Was it Arthur's imagination or did the woman look nervous for a second?

"I'm sure you understand that I just can't allow free access to the children," she said. "You could be anyone."

"Of course," Arthur smiled and produced the letter given to him by the Duke of Austria with King Wolfgang's signature. He handed it to Greta who opened it and read the contents.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Please give the bearer of this letter every co-operation. He is acting with my approval and permission and he is to be rendered every assistance by royal order._

 _By Royal Command of His Royal Majesty,_

 _King Wolfgang of Germania._

The letter also carried the royal seal. Greta gulped. She dare not disobey a royal command. If she did, these two could report back to him. He would sent someone to investigate and they did not want the attention. She handed the letter back to Arthur and gave him a nervous smile.

"This way, gentlemen," she said and lead them into the children's area.

* * *

Lukas, Vladimir and Aleks reached the edge of the woods. They stopped, Lukas held up his hand and closed his eyes in concentration. The others waited as he 'sensed' the woods.

"There is something," he reported. "I'm too far away to recognise it but the animals are afraid. Death surrounds it!" He put his hand down and opened his eyes again.

"So the woods do have something to do with it," Aleks replied. "But how does it connect with the orphanage?"

"We won't find out standing here," Vladimir said, readying his wand. Lukas did the same and Aleks was prepared to transform at a moment's notice, should he need to.

They moved with caution into the trees, looking left and right for any unusual signs but nothing showed as yet. Birds twittered in the trees but they were agitated and it made the three magical beings uneasy. As they moved closer, they began to hear other sounds, of people or beings moving about, of words being spoken but they were too far away to recognise what they were or even what language but as they got closer, Lukas recognised the language as Danish.

 _'_ Er det bror og søster trygt og sikkert? ( _Are the brother and sister safe and secure?_ ). The words drifted toward them through the trees and Lukas turned to stare at the others who looked confused as neither Vladimir nor Aleks understood Danish so Lukas translated for them.

 _'_ Ja, _(Yes_ ) _'_ came the reply. _'_ De er under bevogtning i den kongelige telt ( _They're under guard in the royal tent_ ). The two Fae and the dragon-shifter crept further forward and a camp became visible through the trees. Beings moved about, some looked human and some did not. They were large and covered with hair, sporting tusks that grew up from their lower jaws and they were carrying axes.

"Trolls!" Lukas said. Not a great deal was known about trolls. Although nomadic, they generally stayed within the Kingdom of Denmark. To see them this deep in another kingdom was unusual to say the least.

They were a secretive race, keeping to themselves for the most part, unless they were coming to market to sell their wares (they are quite industrious). As a result, all kinds of rumours circulated about their behaviour, a lot of it uncomplimentary so a great deal of suspicion arose around trolls.

The three crept close, using the trees to hide their presence but still maintaining a little distance to hide their magic auras. A human troll with blonde, spiky hair passed two guards who nodded respectfully to him, entered the biggest tent in the camp and, for a moment, Lukas, Vladimir and Aleks caught a glimpse of a teenage boy with spiked-up blonde hair and a girl, also blonde, who looked slightly younger before the tent flap fell closed.

"The missing brother and sister?" Aleks asked.

"Who else could they be?" Vladimir replied.

"Looks like we've found our child-nappers," Lukas stated. "And we have two children to save."

Lukas and Vladimir readied their wands and Aleks transformed.

Then they attacked!

 **Not a hard question but hands up anyone if they know who the human troll with the spiky hair is? Sorry there's nothing about Alfred and Matthew in this chapter but they'll be back, never fear and Arthur and Francis have met, flirted and been flirted with and scowled and been scowled at. Same old, same old! The Danish translation is from Google Translate so, if it's wrong, could any Danish speakers out there let me know and I'll correct it.**

 **Now, review replies!**

 **To Scarlet Phantom** **– Don't despair! Like I said when I announced this story, I'm hoping to do some one-shots attached to this saga so watch out for them. I love it when Sweden calls Finland his 'wife'. I'm so glad I got the cuteness right and Arthur and Francis will get a dose of it soon :3. As I mentioned that Vlad and Aleks were together in HT1, I decided to bring Aleks into this story and he will play a vital role so look out for that. As you probably know, I did get to read the second chapter of 'The Unwound Unicorn' and I'm awaiting the next one. Yep! Those are the old names for the countries of the UK, although Cymru may have come from Cambria which was the Roman name for Wales. Wales itself may have come from Wealas, an old Anglo-Saxon word which roughly means 'foreign', I think. A little bit of trivial for you. P.S. Thanks for the review for Mon Petit Lapin you just set and feel free!**

 **To Ishikawa Miki** **– Thank you. And the cuteness will be back! :3**

 **To takuya** **– I'm so happy you like it and I do hope it is! :)**

 **To FireFox Vixen** **– Thank you. I find writing children's dialogue a little difficult. I think I might have written them speaking a little older at times but I'll see what you think. :)**

 **To themuscialcat** **– Yeah, I wanted to make the danger clear from the start so I went straight in with a tense moment. I hope you enjoyed your concert and thank you for taking the time to read this before you went. And more you shall have, I promise! XP**

 **To EverythingMath** **– Yep! Enjoy! :)**

 **To Cardfighter by Mapl e** **– I hope so! I do try for awesome! XD**

 **To briana. schmidt1** **– It's fine, don't worry! I so happy you like this so much and I will try to keep the three boys cute! :)**

 **To Superwholockingers** **– Don't worry, there's a few chapters to go before this ends and, with any luck, I'll have some linked one-shots to post once I've finished with what I'm currently working on. And, as for adorable, just wait for next week. XP**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– The old names are cooler than the new, aren't they! :) Oh, that line and, given that this is Hansel and Gretel, you can fear the worst, I'm afraid. DX. Now that you mention it, that does seem to occurred throughout the stories, doesn't it! Feliciano separated from Lovino, Katyusha separated from Ivan, Alfred separated from Matthew, I didn't realise until you pointed that out. Even in HT4, Lukas was separated from Emil. Thankfully, there's none of that in this story :D As for Matthias, you might know the answer to that now XP. I could hug Berwald and Tino too. With Peter involved, Berwald won't sit back, doing nothing and I don't think he cares what the Mayor thinks :( If you think the boys are adorable now, just wait until they unleash their full cuteness powers on Arthur and Francis (They don't stand a chance :3) Their high, child-like voices would be a guaranteed sugar high and I want to protect them too (so I send the Fae and Aleks :D) It was nice to see Roderich again. It just seemed logical that letters to the King would go through someone and he was prefect for that. The Fae and Aleks are going to need that luck, I promise. I didn't really have this story planned until I wrote the FACE family into HT1 otherwise I might have done this story first but, hey ho! I try to keep the suspense going and please! Don't cry! :')**

 **Well, over for another week. Two familiar faces will be showing up in the next chapter and Arthur and Francis will be assaulted by cuteness :3 And so, until next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	3. Twins and Trolls

**Here again! Ready for the next chapter! Here you go!**

 **Additional Characters**

 **Matthias – Denmark**

 **Emil – Iceland**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 3 : Twins and Trolls**_

King Matthias greeted his people as he moved through the camp, heading for his tent. They finally had their first lead when one of his patrols came across the Dutch boy and his sister. The children were now installed in his tent, guarded by two of his best. He passed them with a nod as he entered his tent.

The boy, Lars, was sat on the bed while the girl, Emma, was sat in a chair, the remains of the meal that had been brought to them on the table. They looked up as he came in.

"I see your needs have been seen to," Matthias said. "Do you need anything else?" Emma shook her head. Lars looked up.

"When can we leave?" he asked. Matthias frowned.

"You're free to go any time you choose but where would you go?" he replied. "You've no money, no food, no plan. From what you've told us, there's something in the woods that was chasing you and the people who were suppose to care for you sent your sister to it. They probably won't want that story spread about so they'll have people looking for you. You can leave if you wish but I think you might be safer if you stay here."

"I think he's right, Lars," Emma said. She had been scared when the trolls had first found them. They had both heard the stories about trolls but the last few days had proved that a lot, if not all of the stories were false. The trolls took them to the safety of their camp, fed them and gave them a place to sleep. The only thing they seem to want in return was for them to tell them what happened in the woods.

"What's in the woods?" she asked, quietly. "What was chasing us?"

"We don't know for sure," Matthias replied. "But we think it might …..."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside and the sound of battle. Matthias indicated to Lars and Emma to stay in the tent while he grabbed his huge axe and left the tent while Emma joined her brother on the bed who hugged her protectively.

"Safer here, huh!"

* * *

Trolls had their own magic which was good for them as they could erect shields to protect themselves from the dragon-fire coming from the huge white dragon that had suddenly appeared. It was fifteen feet high with green eyes. The wings stretched ten feet on either side and its tail lashed from side to side. Beside the dragon was a Fae, dressed in blue, with blonde hair and a curl that seemed to float independently of the rest of the hair who was shooting spells left and right as the trolls ran to avoid the spells and confront their attackers.

Matthias transformed. He gained height and mass. His features became heavy and he grew fur. Tusks grew up from his lower jaw and even his axe seemed to grow with a viciously curved blade as he ran to join his people in battle, not noticing another Fae, dressed in red and miniaturised, flying from branch to branch, toward the Royal Tent.

Lukas threw a spell at the huge troll with the big axe, bounding toward him but the troll lifted the axe and deflected the spell with the flat of the blade. Lukas ducked as the axe was swung at his head and both Fae and Troll turned to face each other.

"Give us the children, _Troll_ ," Lukas demanded. Matthias curled his troll lip at the Fae who spoke with a Norwegian accent.

"Why do _you_ want them, _Norge_?" he sneered at his opponent. "Those children stay! They're not leaving my custody!" And he gripped his axe, threateningly.

"We'll see about that!" Lukas replied with determination as he raised his wand.

* * *

Vladimir was close to the tent containing the children now. Only the guards stood in his way, who were ready to fight as the battle raged around them, should it get close to the brother and sister they were charged with protecting. Vladimir hit them with spells that rendered them unconscious and his path to the children was clear.

He flew into the tent and regained his full size which gave a shock to the brother and sister. Lars pushed Emma behind him as he brandished a dagger he had found in Matthias's weapon trunk at the intruder. Vladimir held up his hands in a gesture of non-aggression.

"It's all right," he said, calmly. "We're friends. We're here to rescue you." Lars and Emma looked confused.

"From what?" Lars asked. It was Vladimir's turn to look confused. From what!

"The trolls, of course," he replied as if it was obvious. Emma gave a cry of surprise.

"King Matthias and his people!" she said. "Why would we need rescuing from them? They helped us!" Then she jumped as a boom sounded when a dragon-fireball hit the ground near by.

"You're not being held prisoner!" Vladimir got the uncomfortable feeling that they might have leapt to conclusions.

"No!" Lars replied. "We ran into them when we escaped the woods. King Matthias has been taking care of us since then." The sounds of battle intensified outside. Between two sides that did not need to fight.

"LUKAS! ALEKS!" Vladimir cried out as he ran out of the tent, followed by Lars and Emma.

* * *

The Troll and the Fae circled each other, looking for an opening to attack. Lukas hoped that Vladimir had got to the children and freed them while he and Aleksander kept the trolls busy. As much as he hated to admit it, they were a tough bunch.

Matthias sized up his opponent. Why did this Fae want the brother and sister? Dark Fae used to take children but they were banished long ago by the Royal Family of the Russias to the Shadow World where they could no longer cause harm and this Fae did not match the descriptions of what those Fae had looked like (the Dark Fae did not have wings). This was before Princess Natalya of Belarus turned to the dark side herself.

So why did this Fae want Lars and Emma?

Matthias dodged another spell sent in his direction and held his massive axe over his head and threw it at Lukas. Lukas shot into the air, avoiding it. The axe hit a tree and, with a creak, it crashed to the ground. Unfortunately it crashed down on top of Aleks and the white dragon became pinned under the trunk. Matthias held out his hand and the axe flew back into it.

"You're quick, Norge," Matthias admitted. "I'll give you that. But the boy and girl stay with me!"

"I won't allow that, Troll" Lukas replied as he landed to protect his fallen brother-in-arms as the other trolls began to move toward the downed dragon. Lukas raised his wand and Matthias raised his axe to strike at each other again.

"STOP!"

* * *

Greta took Arthur and Francis around the orphanage, the children peeking out of their rooms to see the two strangers and hoping they would be the one that these people might adopt and take them away from this place with the undefinable threat hanging over it. Greta was trying to think of ways to put these two off adopting any of the children. They needed what they had to keep the Dark Fae at bay but accepted the fact that they might have to let one child go to avoid suspicion.

"What sort of child were you hoping to adopt?" she asked, playing along for the time being. "Athletic, academic, creative, young, older child …..?"

"Whichever child steals our hearts," Francis replied before Arthur could open his mouth. "Just like mon petit lapin ( _my little rabbit_ ) stole mine." Francis put his arm around Arthur's shoulders, hugged him and kissed him behind the ear. Arthur had to resist punching Francis and swore that when they got out of here, Arthur was going to turn him into a real frog.

"We did not come with a wish list," Arthur said as he recovered from the embarrassing display. "We would like to talk to the children and get to know them. Then we can decide which child would benefit the most from being adopted by us."

"Of course," Greta replied, a little unnerved by the Frenchman's behaviour. "I just ask that you don't raise their hopes. It would be unfair to the children that you don't choose."

"Of course," Arthur nodded. He just wanted the woman gone as the children were unlikely to say anything with her around. She lead them to the dormitories and, with a word about not exciting the children, left them so she could go report this latest development to the Mayor.

"What did I tell you about letting me do the talking?" Arthur hissed at Francis. "Do something like that again and you'll be croaking for real, you wanker!" Francis tut-tutted.

"You should not use such language in front of les petits chéris ( _the little darlings_ ), mon chèr!" he admonished. "Speaking of, let's get to know them!" He walked down the corridors, peering into rooms. If looks could kill, Francis would have been buried. Twice!

Arthur looked into several open rooms, some empty, some containing children who vied for his attention, almost franticly. It broke his heart to see children so desperate that they would take a chance on a total stranger. It was more than just the desire to be adopted, they wanted to be away from this place.

They were scared!

There was no obvious reason. The orphanage was clean and well-maintained and the children seemed well-fed. There were activities and schooling to keep the children occupied and everything seemed to be as it should. But the children still felt threatened.

Arthur went to find Francis.

* * *

Francis wandered past the rooms, looking in as the children waving at him and he waved back. Then he looked into the room at the end.

Inside were two six-year old boys with identical faces but one had sky blue eyes and the other had violet eyes. The blue-eyed boy's hair was blonde, short with a lock of hair that stuck up at the front. The violet-eyed boy also had blonde hair but longer with a wayward strand that stuck out and curled in the centre. The blue-eyed boy was jumping on his bed, shouting 'I'm the hero' while the other one sat on his, cuddling a white teddy bear.

"Beautiful day, non?" Francis greeted. The blue-eyed boy jumped off his bed and went to the other boy's side in an almost protective gesture while the other seemed to curl into a ball and hid his face behind his teddy bear. Francis guessed that the two boys were brothers.

"Bonjour, petit messieurs (Hello, little sirs)."

"Hi" the blue-eyed boy said, warily.

"Hello," the violet-eyed boy semi-whispered. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"You understand French" he asked, questioningly. The blue-eyed boy nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, eyes dimming a little with sadness. "Mom spoke French. Dad spoke English. Mattie knows more French than me."

"Mattie?" The blue-eyed boy put a hand on the violet-eyed boy's shoulder.

"This is Matthew," he said. "And I'm Alfred Williams! We're twins but I'm the hero!" Francis smiled at Alfred's declaration as he held out his hand and shook theirs.

"Pleased to meet you," he replied. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy …. Kirkland." Francis only just managed to remember their cover story.

"Are you adopting," Alfred asked.

"We're considering it," Arthur replied as he came through the door before Francis could put his foot in it.

"This is Arthur," Francis introduced. Arthur nodded to the two boys.

"If you're considering one of us," Alfred said. "The three of us will only leave together."

"Three?" Arthur asked and looked around the room. There were two beds in the room besides the ones belonging to the twins. One showed no sign of an occupant but the other was messy with toys strewed all over it.

"Me, Mattie and Peter said we would only leave together," Alfred replied. "We pinky swore!" Arthur almost squeeed at the cuteness of what Alfred had just said but he did allow himself a little smile.

"Where's Peter?" he asked, looking around the room.

"He went to see someone," Alfred answered, evasively. Arthur heard the evasion and raised an large eyebrow.

"He went to visit Berwald and Tino," he said, sheepishly. Francis smiled.

"We won't tell," he whispered, conspiratorially and winked. Alfred smiled the most wonderful smile and Matthew giggled. Both Arthur and Francis found themselves falling in love with the two boys. Matthew was adorable shy and Alfred was boisterously charming. Arthur would make it safe for them. He would find the threat and neutralise it.

"It's time to go," he said. They had to get back and see what the others had found. Both Alfred and Matthew's faces fell.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Alfred asked with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes as Matthew looked pleadingly over the top of his bear. Arthur and Francis were both helpless against their cuteness powers.

"We'll be back," Arthur promised. "We'll be here for a while so yes, we'll be back tomorrow." The dazzling grin came back along with Matthew's shy smile as his whole face appeared above his bear. Arthur and Francis smiled at the boys and waved goodbye to them as they left.

"What was more dangerous, do you think?" Francis asked when they left the orphanage. "The pleading eyes or the pouty lip?"

"Both were equally lethal!"

* * *

Lukas was still glaring at the Troll King as Vladimir, Lars and Emma put themselves between the two. Matthias gripped his axe, wanting to strike but not daring to with the children in the way.

"What are you doing, Vladimir?" Lukas demanded. "Get yourself and the children out of the way!"

"Lukas, it's not the trolls," Vladimir replied. "The trolls saved the children, they didn't kidnap them." Lukas lowered his wand.

"King Matthias," Emma said. "These people thought you were going to harm us. They were trying to rescue us. Please stop!" Matthias lowered his axe and transformed back into his human self. Lukas had to admit he was rather good looking.

"Why would trolls save anyone?" Lukas mused.

"Why would we not, _Norge_?" Matthias growled, offended that anyone would think that his people would leave anyone who was in danger to their own devices. "We help people in need as much as any human or _Fae_. Sometimes more than most, not that anyone hears about it. All anyone remembers is what they make up. We don't live under bridges, grabbing passers-by, you know and we don't kidnap children."

Lukas, although he did not show it, was ashamed that he had fallen prey to a common prejudice. Little was really known about trolls and prejudice was high. If tales of their help and kindness were told, it was highly doubtful they were believed and spread about.

"I think we should sit down and talk," Vladimir said, as he helped Aleksander,who had transformed back to human, from under the tree that had landed on him. Fortunately, in dragon form, it had done him little harm.

"I agree," Aleks replied, rolling his shoulders to loosen up his back muscles. "We might find we have a common cause. Perhaps we should begin with introductions. I'm Aleksander of the Drackon, dragon-shifter obviously."

"I'm Vladimir of the Drakulya Line," Vladimir said with a slight bow. Matthias turned to Lukas.

"Lukas of the Bondevik Tribe," he said without emotion.

"Matthias of the House of Kohler, King of the Trolls," Matthias replied. "And this is Lars and Emma Van Dyke. They came from the orphanage in Holzstadt." Lukas, Vladimir and Aleksander looked at each other.

"Then we do have much to discuss," Lukas revealed.

* * *

"What do I do?" Greta asked the Mayor. "It's not like the carpenter and his 'wife'. These are courtiers with an order from the King. I have no grounds to refuse them access or say no if they decide they want to adopt one of the children. If I say no, they'll tell the King and he'll sent someone demanding answers. What do I do?"

Gruber was sat, holding a goblet of wine and pinching the bridge of his nose. It was the worst day of his life when that Dark Fae showed up and threatened to destroy his town if he did not provide a child every full moon. The orphanage was a good solution but it was temporary. A child a month would be draining so he took orphans from the other kingdoms. Anything to keep the 'larder' full. They needed every child they had but needs must ….

"If they decide they want a child from our orphanage," he replied. "We'll just have to let them take one. We can't have anyone snooping around from the Royal Court. Not only have we been feeding children to this thing, we've still been claiming upkeep for them from the crown. Just act like it's normal and if they choose one of the children, put the adoption through. Just don't raise their suspicions."

Greta breathed a sigh of relief. With permission to allow a child to leave, they would be able to get through this.

* * *

"So a troll child disappeared too," Lukas said as Matthias revealed the reason why his people had travelled outside of Denmark. "And you seek the creature responsible!"

"To strike at one troll is to strike at us all," Matthias replied. "And this was a child. An offence we couldn't let pass."

"Indeed not!" Aleks agreed as they all sat in Matthias's tent, drinking ale with the Troll King. Vladimir turned to Lars and Emma.

"You have no idea what was chasing you in the woods?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"We didn't stay around long enough to find out," Lars replied. "My only concern was Emma's safety. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" Lukas ordered. "It was only right that you think of your sister. At least it confirms that our suspect is in the woods although Emma's account is worrying." Emma had told them about the voice talking about her potentially 'tasting of waffles'. No one liked the implication.

"So the question is," Aleks commented. "What is it?"

"Could it be a Dark Fae?" Matthias asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What makes you ask that?" Vladimir said.

"When you attacked and I first saw Norge there," Matthias replied, pointing at Lukas. "My first thought was 'Dark Fae' when he demanded Lars and Emma but I know they were driven out over a hundred years ago by the Russias. However the pattern fits! Children disappearing at full moon was a common occurrence when they were around. And if what Emma heard was right, so was eating them. Devouring youth was the only way to maintain their power." Lukas shook his head.

"They were all driven to the Shadow World, over a hundred years ago," Lukas said. "There's no escape from there." The Shadow World was another dimension where everything was opposite, a prison for dangerous magic if you could banish it there.

"Maybe they missed some," Aleks replied. "Perhaps one slipped through the net."

"And it's hiding in the woods," Lukas mused. "Then maybe we should go find out."

"That might not be a good idea," Matthias replied. "You said a boy disappeared the night Lars and Emma escaped which means, if this is a Dark Fae, it chose another victim and it's at full strength. If I remember right about the Dark Fae, they're almost indestructible at full strength. That's why the Russias banished rather than destroyed them."

"Then what's your solution?" Lukas asked.

"What ever this thing is," Matthias replied. "It only strikes at full moon which is in ten days. If it is a Dark Fae, it will be weak at that time. Then we destroy it before it can claim another victim."

"IF it's a Dark Fae," Vladimir pointed out.

"Yes," Matthias replied. "IF!"

* * *

Anya listened to the conversation with her magically-enhanced hearing. She could not get close without the light Fae detecting her but she heard enough to know that the damn troll was too close to the truth , dangerously so. It was the combination of the Danish sorcerers and the angry tribe of trolls that made her run from Denmark. Taking that troll child had been a big mistake. She pondered over what she should do now. Tell that Greta woman and the Mayor about the threat? Anya was under no illusions that they would probably hope these Fae would rid them of her and her demands for youthful flesh every full moon. She simply did not trust them.

She would demand her two offerings early, that way she would not have to wait for them to arrive when the moon reached its absolute fullness. Then she could feast and be at full strength and have her own allies when her enemies attacked. She smiled.

They would not know what hit them until it was too late!

* * *

Francis had returned to his own room and Arthur settled down with a cup of tea he had magicked up while he waited. He thought back to the orphanage and the twin boys they had met. Matthew was a little over-shadowed by his more out-going brother but he was adorable. Alfred, he suspected, would be more of a handful but had his own unique charm and a smile that would break hearts in the future. He could imagine them as part of a family, running around with their father, playing while Arthur sat sipping tea as he watched them with Franc …...

Wait a minute! Where did that come from? Did he seriously just imagine himself raising those two boys with _Francis_ of all people. Wanting to take the boys with him after this was all over, that he could imagine but _Francis!_

He needed his head examined.

He was pulled out of his worries about his sanity by the door opening. Lukas, Vladimir and Aleks had returned and they were not alone. The blonde, spiky-haired man with blue eyes was taller than Arthur, in fact he was the tallest in the room. He wore black and red and carried a large axe.

"Arthur of the Kirkland Clan," Lukas said. "Allow me to introduce His Majesty, Matthias of the House of Kohler, King of the Trolls. He has quite a story to tell us."

"And when he's done, you can tell me why you didn't tell me about your mission," came a voice behind them. Everyone turned to see who the newcomer was, everyone except Lukas.

"Call me Big Brother!"

"No!"

"Call me Big Brother!" Lukas turned to face the platinum-blonde, purple-eyed boy in the doorway.

"Forget it!" Emil replied.

 **There we are! All the Nordics are finally in the story as promised and Francis is working his way into Arthur's affections. Alfred and Matthew are getting into Arthur and Francis's hearts. And Emil still won't call Lukas Big Brother! XP**

 **To Cardfighter by Maple** **– I do hope so! Ah! The beginnings of the great Hetalian love stories! :3**

 **To EverythingMath** **– Yeah! Vlad should start a dating service XD With Francis and Arthur forced to work together, there's more than enough time for affection to grow. Or hatred, you can never tell with those two! XP**

 **To chanceoutof20** **– Thank you. Unfortunately, Switzerland and Liechtenstein aren't in this tale :( but they might appear in one of the one-shots I might do so look out for that!**

 **To themuscialcat** **– Good! And yes, the spiky-haired troll is Denmark and Lukas, Vlad and Aleks did jump the gun somewhat but I mentioned in HT1 when Lukas and Matthias first met, there was a misunderstanding. Well, this was the misunderstanding but fortunately, it was sorted out before anything irreversible happened. And who'd have thought! Vladimir playing Cupid! XDDD**

 **To Guest** **– Yep! Totally rude but, luckily, it was all resolved and I think everyone's a little ashamed of their behaviour. And I agree! FRUK!**

 **To Scarlet Phantom** **– Ohhhh, Writer's Block! Makes you want to bang your head on the keyboard, doesn't it! XP Yep! It's Denmark, all right (; It's nice now but this is Hansel and Gretel. We know how that story went and from what I've learnt, we get the mild version. And Sweden calling Finland 'Wife' is and always shall be a major Squeee moment in Hetalia! XDD!**

 **To Sky-loons** **– Sorry but all good things and all that and I would like to thank you for your reviews throughout this saga, you and everyone else have kept me going, no word of a lie. I hope the last one is no disappointment and, as you've read, Arthur's already getting a little infected by the love bug (waggles eyebrows!) XP**

 **To Normandy** **– Thank you and thank you for your review of Sweden Smiles and I think I can clear up the Viking thing for you. Vikings invaded that area in the ten century and Normandy comes from 'Northmen' so there you go, you're a viking! Cool! XD**

 **To Ishikawa** **Miki - Was it cute enough for you? :3 Thank you, I did my best and I love Tsundere England too because you just know he won't give in to France right away so we can sit back and watch the show, as Russia would say XP. And it would be endless amounts of fun pairing those two up XD**

 **Another week done! In the next chapter, they plan to get someone on the inside and a familiar face makes an appearance. There's a plan to shake things up and there's movement on the romantic front. And there's more cuteness!**

 **Btw, I've added a new chapter to Vee~ (more shameless promotion XP)**

 **So till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. Spies and Plans

**And I return with the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 4 : Spies and Plans**_

Emil was not happy with his brother. Not happy at all! Lukas was actually his half brother. Nearly a hundred and fifty ago, Lukas's parents, full-blooded Fae, ended their union and then his mother met a human man from the Kingdom of Iceland and Emil came along. Emil was apprenticed to the Ice King, Ivan of the Russias, learning how to use his magic and this was the first time in a while he had been able to get time away to visit his brother but when he got to his brother's home, Lukas was not there.

He was so not calling him Big Brother!

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Germania?" he demanded. "I finally manage to get a leave of absence from my studies and when I go to visit you, I find out you've gone on a mission without telling me you're leaving Norway."

"If you're that eager to spend time with me," Lukas replied without emotion. "You should call me Big Brother!"

"No!"

"Big Brother!

"Not doing it!"

"Big Brother!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"Are they always like this?" Matthias asked.

"Oh yes!" Arthur replied with amusement. "For as long as I've known them when Emil was still a child." That gave Vladimir an idea. Emil was over a hundred but like all Fae he did not look it, in fact he looked …..

"Arthur," he said. "Don't you think Emil could pass for a thirteen year old human boy?" Arthur looked at Emil with consideration.

"Yes, I think he could," he concurred. "Why?"

"Someone on the inside," Vlad replied. "Emil could go in as a new orphan, snoop around, see what he can find out!"

"That could work!" Arthur agreed but Lukas was not happy about it.

"We still don't know what's going on in there," he said. "It's obviously connected to the woods and King Matthias suspects a Dark Fae!" Arthur turned to Matthias in surprise.

"The Dark Fae were banished by the Russian Royal Family more than a hundred years ago," he replied.

"I know," Matthias replied. "But it all fits! Children always disappeared around the full moon when the Dark Fae were still about, consuming young flesh to maintained their strength so maybe the Russians missed one or two."

"It's possible," Arthur conceded. "If I recall rightly, Dark Fae are extremely powerful between full moons so, if it is a Dark Fae, going after them now is too dangerous."

"That's why we think waiting for the full moon would be best," Vladimir said. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"If I go to the nearest large town," he mused. "I can use the royal authorisation to get Emil admitted to the orphanage and he could gather information in the meantime." Lukas shook his head.

"I still don't like it," he replied.

"Unfortunately, it's not your decision!" Everyone turned to Emil.

"If I have this right," he said. "Children are disappearing and are possibly being eaten by a creature of darkness. If I can do anything to stop this, I will. On top of that, I can use my magic to help protect the children in the orphanage."

"True," Arthur concurred. He liked the idea of added protection, especially for Alfred and Matthew and a spy on the inside would yield information they would normally not be able to get at.

"Then I'm in!" Emil said, ignoring Lukas who was shaking his head at him.

"So it's decided," Matthias replied.

* * *

Peter climbed through the window of his room, helped by Alfred while Matthew kept watched. Peter had to sneak out because one of the new rules handed down was that children could not go out unattended and Peter was not allowed to visit Berwald and Tino. When Peter was in, Alfred shut the window and Peter threw himself on his bed, dislodging some of the toys and knocking them to the floor.

"What wrong, Peter?" Matthew asked. Peter huffed.

"Berwald and Tino are not allowed to adopt me," he grumbled. "I was going to ask them to adopt all of us because of our pinky swear but if they can't adopt me, they won't be able to adopt you." Matthew sat down next to Peter and let him hug his teddy bear.

"I don't get it," Alfred replied. "Why can't Berwald and Tino adopt when Arthur and Francis can?"

"Who's Arthur and Francis?" Peter asked.

"These guys who were looking round the orphanage," Alfred replied. "Arthur has huge eyebrows like yours and talks like you too. Francis is French and looks a bit girly except he has a beard but he seems okay. They seemed to like us."

"We told them about our pinky swear," Matthew said, quietly. "It didn't seem to bother them. Maybe they'll adopt all of us, eh!"

"Maybe," Peter replied. But deep down inside he wanted his parents to be Berwald and Tino.

* * *

The next day, Francis returned to the orphanage alone as Arthur was travelling to the nearest town to set up Emil's cover story. As he made his way up the main street, his mind turned to the twins he had met the day before. Alfred was a boisterous young scallywag with a smile whose brightness rivalled the sun, he could break hearts when he was older. Matthew was adorably shy and Francis just wanted to hug the boy and keep him and his brother safe. Both boys were fatal to Francis's cuteness senses.

They should have a family. He could see them, being called in for dinner after playing all day. The boys sitting down at the table as Arthur put out the food while Francis sat at the head of the …...

Sacred Bleu! What was he thinking! He and Arthur! Arthur could barely stand to be in the same room with him which made it fun for Francis to flirt and fluster the irascible British Fae. Francis might consider taking the boys with him when this was all over but to consider raising the boys with Arthur …..

Even if Arthur was incredibly cute!

He went into the building and the moment he was spotted, Francis was besieged by children vying for his attention, as they sensed that this man could take them away from the unspecified danger that hung over them. Francis felt guilty of the hope they were building in the children but, at the very least, they would make it safe for the children to stay.

"That's enough, children," came a lazy voice with a greek accent. "Take Larry and go play." Francis looked up to see a dark-haired man with green eyes, holding a cat with light-coloured fur. He handed the cat to one of the older children and they all left, understanding that they had been dismissed. Hercules was pleased to see Francis in the orphanage, just as in the book. Things were going just as they should.

"You must forgive them," he said to Francis. "It's unusual for any prospective parents to be allowed in and they're excited. I'm Hercules, by the way"

"I'm Francis," Francis introduced himself. "Why are prospective parents so rare?"

"Nobody knows," Hercules replied. "The final decision seems to lie with the Mayor and he always says no. The carpenter and his partner have been refused three times."

"Why?" Francis could not miss this opportunity to get an insider's view.

"No reason that makes sense," Hercules revealed. "The orphanage manageress seems to know what's going on but everyone else is clueless. Any adoptions seemed to have been handled by her and overnight. We've never seen the adopters"

So the rest of the orphanage staff had no idea what was going on! Just the manageress! That was information Francis could take back to the Fae.

"I must get on," Hercules said. "I'll leave to you to talk to the children." And with that, Hercules, having revealed what he needed to, went on his way while Francis began to walk around.

* * *

Alfred, Matthew and Peter were playing Tag and Peter was 'it'. Matthew and Alfred were running down the corridor laughing when Matthew, looking back to see where Peter was, ran into a pair of legs and he fell on his backside. He looked up as Alfred joined him to see the Frenchman from the day before. Francis knelt down beside Matthew and picked him up.

"Are you all right, mon petit ami (my little friend)?" Francis asked, setting Matthew back on his feet. Matthew nodded.

"I'm fine," he said as Peter ran up, tapped Alfred on his back and said, "TAG!" Francis laughed at the little boy taking advantage of their distraction.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" he asked.

"Oh," Alfred replied. "This is Peter!"

So this was the little boy Francis had been told that the local carpenter and his partner wanted to adopt. He was a little cutie and should have parents. All the children should have parents.

"Bonjour, Peter," Francis said, holding out his hand for the little boy to shake. After a moment, Peter accepted.

"Where Arthur?" Alfred demanded, looking around for the other man.

"Arthur had some business to take care of today," Francis replied. The twins looked at each other.

"He'll be back tomorrow," Francis reassured. The boys visibly relaxed and Francis felt guilty for raising their hopes but maybe when this was all over, he would take them with him and give them the home they so desperately wanted.

Maybe Arthur could be a part of it.

Francis almost laughed at the turn his thoughts were taking. Arthur would laugh if Francis was to even suggest it. Pity, really.

"If you're going to adopt one of us," Peter declared. "We won't go without each other!" Francis smiled.

"I've been told about your 'pinky swear', Peter," he reassured. "I promise all three of you will leave this place together." Francis did not know how he would make good on that promise but he would do everything he could to make it happen.

"So," he said, standing up. "Why don't you show me what you've been doing today!" The three boys dragged him to their room to show him the pictures they had drawn, Alfred had drawn a knight in armour, Matthew had drawn his bear playing in red leaves and Peter had drawn some weird platform at sea. Other children came to join them to try and impress this man who could take them away from this place. He entertained them with stories of the things he had invented like his dog-legged clincher, a tool he used in his other inventions.

Francis enjoyed a very pleasant afternoon.

* * *

Lukas and Emil had accompanied Matthias back to the Troll camp and while Emil talked to Lars and Emma about what to expect at the orphanage, Matthias and Lukas discussed battle plans.

"My trolls can surround the woods on the night of the full moon," Matthias promised. "That will stop the creature from escaping and we can prevent any other children from being taken in."

"Good plan," Lukas replied. "I'll research how the Russian Royal Family banished the Dark Fae last time and possible methods of destruction, if it is a Dark Fae and if it should come to that." Matthias frowned.

"If it should come to that!" he exclaimed. "This creature has devoured one of our children, has possibly devoured several human children and you want to let it LIVE! Where's your sense of justice, Norge?"

"Justice or revenge!" Lukas retorted. "We're here to stop this thing, bring it to justice if we can. Destruction is a last resort."

"For you!" Matthias replied. "I have a grieving family, demanding retribution. A life for a very young life. The child this monster killed was three. THREE! She didn't just look three, she was. I don't know the ages of all the human victims but one may have been only four. I can't show mercy for such a crime!"

Lukas began to realise that trolls and humans shared the same disgust and hatred for child-killers and Matthias was hell-bent on making this thing pay.

"You realise, of course," Lukas pointed out. "That if we bring this creature to justice, they'll probably receive the death sentence for their crime, no matter what this thing is."

"They'd better, Norge!" Matthias replied. "They'd better!"

* * *

Vladimir and Aleksander were walking back to Berwald and Tino's cottage as it had been decided to bring them in to help. After all, they had a stake in all this.

"Do you think it's wise, bringing in more people?" Aleksander asked. "We have the trolls and Francis."

"The trolls can help with whatever is in the wood," Vladimir replied. "But if they try to come into the town, they might face opposition from prejudiced humans. We need someone to help with the town officials and Francis is already masquerading as an adoptive parent."

"How can they help?" Aleks asked. "Haven't they already been refused adoption?"

"Yes, but this time they going to say something to put the town council on edge."

"Such as?"

* * *

"Ya want us to tell th' Mayor we'll write to th' King if th'y don't give a g'od reason fer r'fusing th' ad'ption?" Berwald asked. Tino raised his eyebrows. "B't we've alre'dy writt'n to 'im!"

"The Town Council," Vladimir pointed out. "Doesn't know that! We want to see who gets nervous when that threat is made."

"Might not do any good," Tino replied. "After all, who pays attention to a letter from a carpenter and his 'husband'." Tino emphasised 'husband'. He didn't really like being called 'wife'.

"King Wolfgang!" Aleks pointed out. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"But the Town Council doesn't know that," Tino gave the same response as Vladimir.

"One way or another," Vlad said. "It'll make someone nervous."

"Or desper'te!" Berwald said. "If th'se pe'ple ar' resp'nsible fer disappe'ring childr'n, th'y m'ght do anyth'ng to pr'tect th'mselv's. T'no might b' in d'nger."

"But if we do nothing, Berwald," Tino replied. "The children will remain in danger, including Peter." He turned to Vlad and Aleks. "I'm in!"

Vladimir and Aleksander could not tell if Berwald was upset by Tino's capitulation to the plan, his stern expression did not change. He just nodded.

"We'll be staying with you once it's done," Vlad reassured. "We won't leave you unprotected. I'm a Fae and my partner is a dragon-shifter." Berwald managed to show surprise.

"Yur oth'r two fri'nds?" he asked, referring to Arthur and Lukas.

"Both Fae," Vlad replied. "And we have other friends helping so we're capable of taking care of mortal threats and whatever is happening here, we will stop it."

"And Peter will be safe when it's all over?" Tino asked.

"And with any luck," Aleks replied. "In your home as your new son."

Berwald put his hand on Tino's shoulder as he smiled.

* * *

It was early evening when Arthur returned to the inn. Everything had gone to plan. In a couple of days, the orphanage would acquire a new orphan and they would have someone on the inside.

As he made his way to his room, Francis came out of his.

"Welcome home, Rosbif," he greeted. "I have information from the orphanage." Arthur opened the door to his room.

"You better come in," he replied and they went in and sat down.

"What do you know?" Arthur asked, sitting down and indicating that Francis should do the same.

"Most of the orphanage staff don't know what's going on," Francis revealed as he sat opposite Arthur. "They don't understand why prospective parents are kept out of the orphanage. They don't seem to have any idea about the 'night time' adoptions. It all seems to be to do with Greta Eisenberg and the Mayor."

"Well, that narrows things down a little," Arthur replied. "But is it just the Mayor that's involved or the whole Town Council?"

"I cannot say," Francis said. "But he and the orphanage manageress were the only ones mentioned so perhaps it's just them."

"Well, we know who to watch then," Arthur mused. "Emil will be in the orphanage in two days so he might be able to get more information. Tomorrow, if they're willing, Berwald and Tino will issued their ultimatum and we'll see who's disturbed by it."

"So tomorrow," Francis replied. "We'll may find out who's involved." And he stood up. Arthur stood up with him.

"Thank you," he said. "I know we didn't start off well but I do appreciate everything you're doing to help these children." Francis was surprised at a comment from Arthur that was not derogatory. He was even cuter when he was not scowling.

"My pleasure, mon petit lapin," he replied, softly. "I wish we had not made such a bad first impression on each other." Arthur frowned.

"Really," he said. "Why?"

Francis stepped forward and kissed him.

And Arthur responded.

 **Yay! Something for the FrUk fangirls out there! XD And Hercules is back to keep the story on track and don't worry, Kiku fans, our little Japanese friend will be showing up soon. Berwald and Tino are now on board with the Fae and are going to mess with Mayor Gruber. Let's see where that goes!**

 **To Cardfighter by Maple** **– The beginning of FACE but certainly not the end! I promise ;)**

 **To themuscialcat** **– Nobody does pleading eyes like Chibiamerica and Chibicanada! :3 Death by cuteness? What a way to go! XD Yep! Everyone's on the same page now and watch out for DenNor. And Peter is a naughty boy, isn't he! XP**

 **To briana. Schmidt** **– Yes, Arthur is no match for the twins 'c'te'ness! And we'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

 **To Nightshine315** **– Resistance is futile! Give in to the Cute side! Sorry! My inner SciFi geek just surfaced XP. More FACE family! You got it! :)**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– I know! It's kind of like a tango with Francis's come-hither and Arthur's get lost XP But me thinks the gentleman doth protest too much! And with Vlad matchmaking, it can only end one way XD. Yeah, the full moon thing is very werewolf! Miss Greta's worried because she can't keep Arthur and Francis out of the orphanage like she can with Berwald and Tino so the danger of being found out is greater if she gets this wrong and Anya instils fear into everyone. DX Yep! Alfie and Mattie are a sugar rush on four legs all right! :3 And, as for Lukas and Matthias's first meeting, well at least it's memorable :D**

 **Internet server failure is a bugger, isn't it! Francis and Arthur have been enslaved by the chains of cuteness :3 and won't be escaping any time soon. You were spot on about the trolls helping Lars and Emma and they were gutsy, weren't they! A Fae/dragon vs Trolls war! I wonder who would have won that fight. I guess we'll never know since they've made up and joined forces XD. I kind of think about the trolls being regarded with the same suspicion as Gypsies because people don't know a great deal about them and so make up their own ideas about them, quite often wrong! But now the Fae are learning differently. I think trying to turn France into a frog is something England might consider, in fact in Mon Petit Lapin, he actually tries it! :D. Greta and Mayor Gruber might have felt that they were caught between a rock and a hard place but it didn't seem to occur to them to ask for help like Berwald did and claiming money for the children they sent to Anya was definitely their own idea so I don't feel that sorry for them myself. Lukas would never say out loud that he thinks Matthias is good looking but he'll think it! :) And you can't have Lukas and Emil without the 'Big Brother' argument! XP Unfortunately, Anya does know the Fae are about so she'll be ready for them (she thinks!). We'll how that turns out! :P**

 **To Scarlet Phantom** **– Hello, Sylveon-of-Melody! Ha ha! Yeah, Arthur was never going to do that without protest and the Big Brother debate was definite must XD Lars and Emma will be more than fine away from the orphanage. They just have to stop Anya now so stay tuned! :)**

 **To EverythingMath** **– Yeah! Emil is here and he'll be a big part of this, I promise! :D**

 **To Normandy** **– Wow! Big family! O.O Christmas must be expensive XP And the cute wee ones will be back! :) P.S. I update every Thursday!**

 **To Superwholockingers** **– If you haven't died from adorableness, read on! :D**

 **To Ishikawa Miki** **– You're welcome! And Francis's persistence will pay off, Arthur can't hold out forever. and there'll be more from Emil ;)**

 **To Phantomgirl338** **– Bribing me with virtual cookies! Yeah, that'll work! XP**

 **Things are finally happening between Arthur and Francis and soon we'll see the beginnings of DenNor. Berwald and Tino make their move and Alfred and Matthew become the centre of some dangerous attention. Arthur has an encounter that ends badly.**

 **Btw, Congratulations, Sweden, on winning the Eurovision Song Contest. Well deserved win! XD**

 **So, till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	5. The Threat Intensifies!

**Ready for some more FrUk! Here we go!**

 **Additional Character**

 **Margrete – Copenhagen OC**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 5 : The Threat Intensifies!**_

Arthur was taken by surprise when Francis's lips met his, by the action and by how it made him feel. A warmth, followed by a delicious tingle, spread from his lips to the rest of his body. And when he felt Francis's arms surround his body and hugged tight, Arthur melted into goo. Francis kissed him deeper and more passionately, not getting enough of the taste of the British Fae. Arthur's arms came up to circle his neck and Francis held him even closer. As the passion increased, Francis had Arthur almost bent over his arm.

"What did I tell you!"

Francis and Arthur leapt apart at the sound of Vladimir's voice and saw him and his dragon-shifter lover in the doorway with big smirks on their faces.

"I knew you two really liked each other," Vlad said with a tone of vindication as the other Fae and the human stood with red spots painting their cheeks. "You just had to work through the sexual tension." With that, Arthur shoved Francis away from him.

"Shut up, you gits," he ordered, defensively. "The perverted frog took me by surprise."

"Oh, of course," Aleks smirked. "We could tell you were really fighting him off!"

"I must admit, mon chèr," Francis teased. "I didn't feel you struggle, in fact …... " Arthur began shoving Francis out the door.

"Time to go," he said, decisively. "Goodnight, Frog!" And he firmly shut the door on Francis and turned back to Vlad and Aleks.

"Forget you saw that," he ordered and stormed into the bedroom. Aleks gave a little laugh.

"An Amnesia Spell couldn't remove that memory!"

* * *

It was decided that Emil should stay at the troll camp so no one at the village would see him. When he had arrived, it was late with not many people being around and the inn was on the edge of the village so it was unlikely that he had been spotted when he first turned up. Emil would come into the village the day after next, after the orphanage received notice of his arrival. Then the game would be on.

Despite Lukas's protests, Matthias accompanied him back to the inn.

"This isn't necessary," he said. "I'm capable of defending myself."

"Probably," the Dane replied. "But a little more protection doesn't hurt."

"Why didn't you send one of your guards?" Lukas asked. "Isn't it a little beneath a king to act the bodyguard?" Matthias shrugged.

"Perhaps I want to get to know my new ally better," he replied.

"We've spent half the day talking," Lukas said.

"We've talked about plans and strategy," Matthias pointed out. "That's not the same as simple talking and learning about each other."

"I thought trolls like to keep to themselves?" Lukas was puzzled. Matthias huffed.

"We keep to ourselves because no one associates with us," he snapped. "A long time ago, we tried to make nice with others but they always feared us. Even when we sold our goods at market, people expected us to cheat them. We were never given a chance so we just stopped trying."

Lukas felt ashamed of himself. As a magical creature himself, he should have been more tolerant but even he had allowed himself to be swayed by rumour.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," he replied. "We're both beings of the Magic Realm and I should have known better but when I saw Lars and Emma in your tent, I believed the stories and assumed the worst. I'm sorry!"

Matthias could not remember the last time anyone had apologised to him, to any troll for that matter. Or if they did, they were afraid the troll in question would kill them if they did not, not because they were really sorry. But Lukas seemed genuinely remorseful although it was hard to tell, the guy had a face made of marble.

And it was a cute face, Matthias realised. Emotionless but deep blue eyes that seemed to take you down into their depths, framed with blonde hair. And that floating curl was amazing.

"Thank you!" he replied. "So, Norge, tell me about yourself."

"My name is Lukas, not Norge," Lukas said. "You know I'm from Norway and my brother is Emil but he won't call me that. I work with Arthur and Vladimir, solving magical issues for the kingdoms and blessing deserving people."

"Well," Matthias replied. "I'm Matthias, King of the Trolls. I look after my people, I save children and don't live under bridges." Lukas almost laughed at Matthias's teasing but managed to keep his face straight.

"Nice to meet you, Matthias," Lukas said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise, Lukas," Matthias responded, taking Lukas's hand and shaking it. They both felt a tingle from the hand contact and their hearts raced. Lukas nervously cleared his throat and they let go.

"I better get back to the inn," he said. "The others needed to know what we've come up with." And they walked back to the inn in silence.

Lukas and Matthias parted company at the inn and Lukas went up to the room.

"Ah Lukas," Vlad greeted. "Berwald and Tino are going to confront the Mayor tomorrow and the day after, Emil should be installed in the orphanage."

"I'm still not happy about that," Lukas admitted. "But I've been out-voted. By my own brother, no less. Matthias's people are going to patrol the edge of the woods the day of the full moon."

"Great!" Aleks said. "Now we just have to see what Berwald and Tino rile up."

"Good," Lukas replied. "Then I might have something to relate to Matthias tomorrow." He went into his bedroom.

"Did you notice he said 'Matthias' and not 'KING Matthias'?" Vlad asked.

"Must be something in the water around here," Aleks commented.

"It's not affecting us!" Aleks came close to Vlad and gave him a passionate kiss.

"We're already in love!"

* * *

"So you didn't know about the threat in the woods until Emma was sent there?" Emil asked. "But you still sensed something wrong!"

"Everyone could sense it," Lars replied. "Especially around the full moon. That's how I saw Emma being taken out of the orphanage. I never sleep on those nights."

"Thank goodness!" Emma breathed, hugging her brother's arm.

"But you didn't know why everyone was scared?" Lars shook his head.

"What about the people in the orphanage?" Emil continued.

"They were okay, apart from the orphanage mangeress," Lars replied. "She was weird!"

"How so?"

"I overheard one of the orphanage warders asking about one of the kids who'd disappeared, one time," he replied. "She said the kid had been adopted and when the man asked by who, she said it didn't matter and if he continued to question her authority, he was fired. And she's always running off to talk to the Mayor. I've never seen anyone talk to the Mayor so much, not even any of the other councillors."

"The Mayor, huh!" Emil mused. It made sense that there would be a town official involved. He would have to approve the adoptions, adoptions that no one else seemed to know anything about.

"Are you really going into the orphanage?" Emma asked, worried about the Icelandic boy.

"Don't worry about me," he reassured her. "I might look thirteen to you but I'm actually over a hundred and a half-ling Fae. I can defend myself and others from any human threat. We'll be fine."

"When do you go in?" Lars asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Emil replied. "Or the next day at the latest. Arthur will move things along as fast as he can."

"Just stay safe," Emma plead.

* * *

 _The next day ….._

"We d'mand to know why the ad'ption was r'fused!" Berwald demanded of the Mayor. Truth be told, he was enjoying having a go at the officious twerp.

"You were told," the Mayor replied, wanting to get the carpenter off his back. "We were worried about your financial stability."

"Why?" Tino asked, sternly, a contrast to his normally sweet demeanour. "Berwald is the only carpenter for miles. His services are so in demand that we never lack for money. We have enough to comfortably raise a child, everyone knows that so why?"

"That's my decision," the Mayor replied, adamantly. He just wanted these troublemakers to go away.

"In that case," Berwald said. "We'll be wr'ting t' King Wolfg'ng about this." The Mayor's eye twitched.

"The king won't bother himself about such trivial matters," he replied with a hint of hauteur.

"We'll see," Tino stated as he and Berwald turned and left.

As they walked away from the Council building, Tino asked, "Did you see the eye twitch?"

"Ja," Berwald replied. "I wond'r what else 'ur thre't will make 'im do"

* * *

The Mayor watched Berwald and Tino walked away, trying to convince himself that King Wolfgang would not bother to read a letter from a carpenter in a small town. But there was always a chance.

He would have to consider what to do about this.

He had no idea it was already too late.

* * *

Greta had received papers by messenger from the nearest town to expect a new orphan, a thirteen year old Icelander by the name of Emil Steilsson. Another slab of meat for the larder. Sometimes, a twinge of conscience would touch her mind but it was ruthlessly pushed aside. Perhaps if she and the Mayor had made different decisions when the Dark Fae first arrived, they might not have fallen into this trap but now they were stuck. Should the royal court find out what was going on and what they had been doing with the children, a death sentence would be a certainty, especially when the fact that the Mayor was still claiming compensation for those children who were now 'absent' was thrown in, the death warrants would likely be signed in their own blood.

Now, where to put the Icelandic boy? There was a spare bed in with the Williams Twins and the British boy, that would do.

She wandered out of her office and into the common area to see that Sir Arthur Kirkland and his husband were back, surrounded by children, the Williams Twins in particular who the couple seemed to favour. Peter seemed to attract their attention too but all the children vied for their special interest. Just how long were they going to take to make their choice?

She turned to the other warders.

"It's time for the children to go outside," she ordered. It was customary to take the children outside for an hour each day for exercise although they were watched carefully, especially after the Dutch boy's disappearance. Greta had made up a story that he and his sister had not been adopted and may have been taken and charged the warders to watch the children for their own protection and not allow any of them to wander off. The other warders were being careful of the children's safety. Greta just did not want any more to escape.

As the children were ushered outside, Arthur and Francis followed them out. They were giving a good impression of a married couple but the walk to the orphanage was silent and awkward. Both remembered the kiss from the night before. Arthur still did not know what to make of it and Francis would have liked to repeat the experience but did not think the British Fae would be receptive to that idea just yet, no matter how responsive he had been last night. Never mind! Francis would wait for the right moment and the bushy eyebrowed Fae would not have a chance.

Arthur side-glanced at Francis, the kiss running through his mind. He had to admit that the Frenchman was a great kisser but he was also a terrible flirt. No! That was wrong, he was very good at flirting too but did it mean he would be unreliable as a lover, even unfaithful!

Should he take that chance?

Alfred and Peter were playing Heroes and Villains with a reluctant Matthew as the damsel-in-distress as Alfred chased Peter around him, shouting, "I will save you, fair maiden. Die, foul villain!" Matthew pulled a face when Alfred hugged 'the fair maiden' after chasing 'the villain' off.

Both Arthur and Francis laughed but then Arthur sensed something. Still facing the boys, he looked at the nearby trees out of the corner of his eye.

Something was watching the orphans from the edge of the woods!

* * *

Anya watched the children running around the open area behind the orphanage. All of them looked delicious to her. Which two should she demand?

Then she spotted three boys playing together. One look about five but it was the other two boys that drew her attention. Slightly older than the other boy, they had a resemblance between each other that screamed brothers and she reached out with her magic toward the the two boys and it told her they were not only brothers but twins, now that was interesting. They were full of life and vitality.

Anya had found her offerings for the next full moon.

She smiled at the thought of the power the youth of the boys could give her to open the portal to the Shadow World and that was when she sensed it. The magic aura of a Light Fae was nearby. Anya's eyes swept the scene and landed on the two men standing off to the side, watching the children play. She had seen everyone that worked at the orphanage and these men were strangers. It was one of them, she was sure.

She retreated back into the woods before the Fae could find her.

* * *

"Francis," Arthur muttered so no one else could hear. "Stay here with the children, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Francis asked.

"We're being watched!" Arthur replied. "I'm going to see what I can flush from cover."

"Be careful!" Francis warned. Arthur looked up at his tone. It was not just a casual 'be careful' that everyone cast about. There was something about it that was ….. heartfelt.

"I will," he promised and walked away from the Frenchman and the children. When he was out of sight, his wings grew and he took out his wand to reduce his size as he took to the air. Unseen by all but Francis, Arthur flew into the woods.

He zipped through the trees, trying to pick up the aura he had sensed outside the orphanage. He found the trail and began to follow it.

Anya knew the Light Fae was following her, she could sense him. Counting the Fae at the troll camp, that meant there were three Fae and a dragon-shifter, as well as a band of trolls, allied against her. Until the full moon, though, they would be no match for her.

But then, that was what the rest of her kind had thought about the Russian Royal Family!

The Light Fae was getting closer. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with her. Unlike Light Fae, Dark Fae did not have the ability to fly. Legend had it that their wings rejected them when they turned dark and that the wings became the first butterflies.

Dark Fae hated butterflies!

Running would do no good so she lay in wait for the Light Fae, readying her wand.

And when the small green Fae flew into sight, she fired!

* * *

Arthur managed to get a glimpse of a figure in a black cloak before a dark spell was cast his way. He barely managed to erect a magic shield in time to deflect it, but the force of it sent him catapulting backwards, out of control until he collided with a tree.

The hard bark smacked into the back of his little head and he began fluttering to the ground, unconscious before he hit it. As he lay there, he grew back to full size, his wings laid out on either side of his body, helpless.

Fortunately, Anya continued to run rather than try to find him to finish him off but he was badly hurt.

And no one knew where he was!

* * *

When it was time for the children to go back in, Arthur had still not returned and Francis began to worry. They still did not know for sure what was in the woods but from what Francis had heard about the Dark Fae …...

He had to find Arthur.

Telling the manageress that he was leaving for the day and that Arthur had been called away earlier, Francis made his way from the orphanage and went into the woods after the missing Fae. After a half-hour search, he realised he needed help and went back to the inn and returned with Lukas, Vladimir and Aleksander.

"Did he tell you what he had sensed?" Lukas asked as they made their way through the trees.

"Non _(no)_ ," Francis replied. "He just told me to stay with the children." Lukas closed his eyes and held up his hand, concentrating.

"Something dark was here, a little while ago," he commented as he turned around, sensing the air. "But it's either too old to trace or whatever it is, it's good at covering its tracks." Suddenly he stopped turning and opened his eyes, pointing further into the forest.

"Arthur! That way!"

They moved quickly in the direction Lukas had indicated. Francis was the first to spot Arthur lying at the base of an oak tree, showing no sign of movement. He was the first to reach the injured Fae's side.

"Mon chèr!" he said, frantically while stroking his hair away from his face. "Please, wake up! Let us know you're all right." Arthur did not wake up but he gave a groan. Lukas knelt beside Arthur, careful of his wings, and examined his head wound.

"It's bad but he should be fine if we can get him somewhere to heal him," he declared to the others. "I didn't bring any medical potions. The troll camp isn't far. We can take him there." Lukas magicked Arthur's wings away so Francis could carry him and they began to make their way to Matthias's camp.

* * *

When one of his guards came to tell him that outsiders were approaching, Matthias grabbed his axe and went out to see who it was. He wondered why his heart did a funny leap when he saw Norge leading a group toward his camp, made up of the other Fae and the dragon-shifter. Then he saw that the Fae know as Arthur was being carried by a human he had not met yet.

"What happened, Norge?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious Fae.

"Arthur sensed something in the woods while at the orphanage," Lukas replied, ignoring the nickname in favour of his friend's medical need. "He went to investigate and obviously came under attack."

"Take him into my tent," he said and then shouted to one of his trolls. "Bring the healer!"

Both Lars and Emma jumped up as Francis came into the tent, carrying Arthur. Emma quickly directed him to the bed and, with Lar's help, Francis gently laid Arthur down on his side to prevent his head injury from making contact with the pillow while Emma ran to get some water. Everyone else came into the tent along with the first female troll the Fae had ever seen. She was rather young looking with blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and she had brown eyes. She wore a dark red dress with a blue shawl and was carrying a kind of satchel bag. She immediately came over to Arthur to examine him while Emma returned with water and a rag and began to clean his injury while the troll healer looked it over.

"What do you think, Margrete?" Matthias asked.

"It's a bad wound," she replied, digging through her medical bag. "If he had been left any longer, I would fear for his recovery but as it is ….. " She pulled out a small lidded pot, removed the lid and took out a pinch of green powder. Emma moved aside for Margrete as she began to sprinkle the powder on Arthur's neck. The wound began to heal and Margrete put more powder on it and repeated the procedure until the injury vanished completely.

"He'll sleep now," she said. "While he heals inside. He'll be a little disorientated when he wakes up but that will pass. He'll be fine." She put the pot away, nodded to Matthias and left the tent.

"He can rest the night here," Matthias offered. "I don't think he should be moved until he's well again. You're all welcome to remain." Aleks turned to Vlad.

"I should return," he said. "Berwald and Tino made their ultimatum. We promised them protection, should anybody try anything."

"I'll go with you," Vlad replied. "Lukas, would you stay with Francis and Arthur?"

"Of course," Lukas replied and Matthias felt …. happy about that. That the cute Norwegian Fae would be with him for a little while.

"By the way, where's Emil?" Lukas asked.

"Gone to the nearest town," Matthias replied. "So he can travel in with an official for appearances sake."

"With what just happened to Arthur," Lukas said. "I'm liking this even less!"

"He'll be fine," Vlad replied. "Once he's in, we'll keep watch!"

"Quite right, we will!"

* * *

Night had fallen and the children in the orphanage were in bed. Greta was in her office ready to retire for the evening when she felt the familiar and unwelcome cold feeling. She turned and, just as expected, she saw Anya standing in the corner of her office.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to hide her fear.

"My two offerings," Anya replied. "I want them two days before the full moon."

"Two days before!" Greta exclaimed. "But why …..?"

"Don't question me?" Anya snapped. "As for the offerings themselves, you have twins. Two boys, blonde hair. I want them!"

"But ….." Greta was panicking. Anya was talking about the Williams Twins, the very boys that Sir Kirkland and his husband were gravitating toward. Greta had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"No buts!" Anya insisted. "Those are the two I want, two days before the full moon. Understood!" Greta gulped.

"Perfectly!"

* * *

Peter and Alfred were still asleep but Matthew had just woken up when the door to their room opened and one of the warders, a man from the Kingdom of Japan came in.

"Sincere apologises for waking you," Kiku Honda said as Peter and Alfred began to stir at the early morning intrusion. "We have a new young person and he's been assigned to your room. I'll leave you to get acquainted." Kiku left to meet Hercules, secure in the knowledge that everything was going according to the book and everyone was now in place. They could sit back as they would not be needed for a while.

A boy came in. He looked thirteen with white blonde hair and violet eyes. And chewing liquorice.

"Hello," he said. "My name's Emil Steilsson."

 **Emil's in place, Arthur's hurt and Anya's bringing her plans forward. On the plus side, Lukas and Matthias are getting to know each other and DenNor is in the air. Copenhagen is an OC I created for the troll healer character. She's Denmark's little sister, Margrete Kohler. She loves her big brother but knows he can be a idiot sometimes, especially after a few beers. She likes to be useful but won't be taken for granted. She loves fairy tales and claims to have been a friend of Hans Christian Anderson. I called her Margrete after Margaret I, the first of, what I've discovered, the only two female rulers of Denmark, assuming the site I read is correct. If any Danish readers out there have better knowledge, please let me know!**

 **To SleeplessInTheCity** **– Thank you so much :) I actually have a lot of trouble writing Sweden's speech and I do worry that people can't read it :( but I will try to make Sweden more understandable. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! :D**

 **To Phantomgirl338** **– Yum yum yum yum yum! And here's your next update! :)**

 **To Nightshine315** **– Oh yes! And Kiku and Hercules will back, look out for them! ;)**

 **To Normandy** **– Aren't they just! ;) And remember Christmas! Well, your nephew Alfred wants a Captain America costume and Nephew Matthew wants a years supply of ice-cream and maple syrup! XD I looked up the Nordic Drinking Game. I'd love to play that ;) but I'm intensely allergic to hangovers XP. And thank you for your review of HT1:5. So happy you like it XD.**

 **To briana. schmidt1** **– EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yes, it is! XD and DenNor! And RoBul! And FACE Family! Yay! XDDDDDDDDDDD!**

 **To Scarlet Phantom/Sylveon-of-Melody** **– Yeah! Sweden so deserved to win! XD Ha ha! Watch out for the moment Emil does say Big Brother. Yes, it's coming! ;) We all have our OTPs but I'm happy you enjoy what I write. I kind of imagine that friends in an orphanage would make that kind of promise, even if it couldn't be kept :'( and the kiss would happen sooner or later O3O. Something will come of shaking up the Mayor so stay tuned for that O.O**

 **P.S. Just got your review for HT1:5 Thanks! It was just an idea for Romulus's back story and a way to get in the story of Lovino's kidnapping. After all, parents go through hell when their children vanish but, unfortunately it happens :'(**

 **To takuya** **– Oh Thank You! If I'm giving you shivers and things, I'm doing this right! :)**

 **To Cardfigther by Maple** **– If a review can be put in one word, that's one I'd want! Yay! XD**

 **To Ishikawa Miki** **– Thank you! I love the 'Big Brother' argument too! :D**

 **To Superwholockingers** **– I might do another group of stories at a later date. Perhaps Pinocchio for Peter! That would tie in with Sealand's wish to be a real country. What do you think? O_o**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– As you see, he reciprocated until Vlad and Aleks ran interference and he went back to being his tsundere self :D and more of that is coming :P Now that you all know what Hercules and Kiku are now, it was only right that they're in this story too and Lukas is right to be worried. Anya's very dangerous and, despite their squabbling, he cares about his little brother very much. As for Peter, Alfie and Mattie, well, we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **I'm sure Lukas and Matthias will have an equal share of victories as life goes on :D and not even fangirl isn't a word, according to my writing program's dictionary, but it doesn't stop me :P and Anya should scare you because there should be a hint or two as to her plans now and it's not good DX. Greta and Mayor Gruber the only ones involved with what's happening to the children. I didn't want to clutter the story with bad guys, it becomes hard to keep track of them and I didn't want to fill Holzstadt with bad people. It's just a nice small town with a couple of rotten town officials (like most places, really! BTW, did you know that the German for Town Hall is Rathaus. Isn't that ironic! XD) Hope you have a nice sleep and don't worry about the length of your review, it was plenty! XD**

 **To themusicalcat** **– Don't worry about it! Thank you for your review of HT1:5. I'll be sending a reply to it when I'm done updating this. You know how stubborn Emil can be :P. Funny, I don't remember ever calling my big brother Big Brother, either. Does that make me Iceland? :D Everybody's got their favourites and your secret's safe with me unless xXSoul-dweller's reading this, in which case, you're screwed! XD And don't worry about the boys, HEA fan, remember! ;) As for where they go and with who? Well, you'll see!**

 **That's me done for another week! Emil's in the orphanage and the snooping begins, Arthur and Francis's relationship develops, as does Lukas and Matthias's, a move is made against Berwald and Tino and Anya's plans become clear.**

 **Btw, to those who are unaware, my first HT one-shot is up. It's called Hetalia Tales 1:5 : A Father's Story. It tells the story of Sleeping Beauty from King Romulus's POV. Hope you check it out!**

 **So I'll see you in seven days!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Things Heat Up!

**And here we are again! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 6 : Things Heat up!**_

"So, You're from Iceland, huh?"

Alfred and Matthew were getting to know their new room-mate while Peter played Matthew's teddy.

"Originally," Emil replied. "Then I went to Norway to live with a relative. After that I was sent away to train as an apprentice. I came home to find my relative ….. gone!"

Emil kept as close to the truth as possible. The less he lied, the easier it would be to maintain his story. Arthur had asked him to stay close to these three boys so he needed to keep his story simple, especially as he was staying in the same room as them.

"That's rough," Alfred replied. "All our parents died a year ago of fever. We've been here ever since." This was said with a hint of sadness. Alfred Sr and Amelia Williams were historians who hailed from one of the New World colonies, the one called Canada but came to Germania to study its history when the epidemic hit. Children were sent to assorted orphanages to protect them from the disease. Alfred, Matthew and Peter were sent to Holzstadt to wait for their parents to recover and come for them.

But their parents never came for them. They never saw them again.

Emil felt a pang of sympathy for the three boys. He had a lifetime with his human father before old age took him and his mother still live but these boys would never have the years they should have had with their parents and, to add insult to injury, they were now stuck in this oddly threatening place.

"So, what's the routine around here?" Emil asked.

"Eat, sleep, school, play," Alfred shrugged. "The usual."

"What about the unusual?"

"There's what happens at full moon," Peter said from where he was playing with Mr Puffin. Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks. Emil glanced between the two brothers.

"All right," he said. "What happens at full moon?" Alfred sighed.

"We don't know," Alfred admitted. "It's just that other kids have gone missing after the full moon."

"Gone where?"

"We don't know," Matthew whispered. "We get told they've been adopted but ….."

"But?"

"No one believes it," Alfred replied. "Even the warders don't know what really happened to them. Everyone's scared, Emil!" Emil smiled.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm here now. I won't let anything happened to you, I promise!" Alfred looked at his brother and Peter.

"Should we let him into our pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear?" Emil asked.

"We did a pinky swear promise that we would leave the orphanage together," Peter replied. Emil smiled again. He could see why Arthur and Francis were smitten with these kids. They were too cute for words.

He held his pinky finger out to the boys.

"I promise we'll leave here together too," he swore and they joined him in the promise.

He also swore to keep these boys safe.

No matter what!

* * *

Emil lay in the darkness, waiting for the soft breathing that would tell him that the three boys were finally asleep. Alfred, in particular, seemed to fight it and kept the others awake but, finally, he succumbed and Matthew and Peter quickly followed.

Emil took out his wand from where he had hidden it and cast a Sleep Spell on the boys so he would not wake them when he began his night-time excursion. He climbed out of his bed and moved to the door, turning the door knob slowly so reduce unnecessary noise that might alert anyone out in the corridor. However, the corridor was deserted and Emil began to make his way to the Manageress's Office.

Being a half-ling, Emil did not have wings like Lukas or the other Fae but he was very light on his feet so he made no sound as he came up to the door of the office. He listened at the door for a moment and, when he was sure there was no one inside, he opened the door and went in.

The room was dark, the fire had long since been extinguished and no longer cast light but that did not impeded Emil who's eyesight was just as sharp at night as it was in the daylight and he immediately moved to the files behind the desk. He found the file for adoptions, put it on the desk and opened it.

Adoptions had been normal up until eight months earlier then suddenly, adoptions within the town had stopped. Instead, children were being adopted outside the kingdom with no record of the adopted parents.

Then he opened a file with a list of the children currently within the orphanage and he noticed something. The names of the children adopted with the last eight months were still on the list of orphans. These had to be the children that were 'adopted' at full moon and Fraulein Greta kept the adoption file just in case she needed it for anything official but why were the children still on the books anyway?

And if these children were not really adopted, just what had happened to them?

Emil had the horrible feeling that Matthias was right!

* * *

Francis lightly dozed in the chair he had been in all night, holding Arthur's hand as Arthur lay in the bed next to the chair. Francis woke when he heard Arthur stir and he got out of the chair and knelt beside the awakening Fae.

As Arthur regained consciousness, he felt strange as if slightly detached from reality. At first, he saw what looked like a canvas roof and then a head appeared in his line of sight. A beautiful head, framed with long, blonde hair, stubble peppering the chin and the most wonderful blue eyes. Arthur's perusal of this delightful vision focused on the lips. The very kissable lips.

"Are you feeling better, mon ami?" Francis asked. Suddenly, Arthur's arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled Francis down and crushed his lips to his.

Francis was taken by surprise at first by this romantic assault from the usually abrasive Brit but soon lost himself in the feeling of the Fae giving in to the feeling of _Amour_! Arthur groaned and pressed his lips harder to Francis's mouth. Francis gathered Arthur up in his arms and held him tight.

Unfortunately Arthur's head chose that moment to clear.

He ripped his mouth from Francis's and pushed him away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Frog?" he demanded. Francis could not help but smile at Arthur's embarrassment at throwing himself at Francis.

"Ah but, mon petit lapin," he replied. "It was you who kissed me!"

"After a head injury," Arthur huffed. "I'd have to be addled to kiss you."

"You didn't have a head injury, last time!"

"Why don't you go find someone else to molest?" Arthur stormed. "Go on, get out!"

Far from offended because he knew Arthur was just covering his embarrassment, Francis smiled and left the tent but not before blowing a kiss in Arthur's direction and ducking away as Arthur threw a pillow at him.

A moment later, the tent flapped move again and Lukas came in.

"He's been here all night, you know" he said. Arthur turned to see the Norwegian Fae sit in the chair Francis had vacated. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy," he admitted. Lukas nodded.

"Margrete, the troll healer said you would," he told him. "She also said it would pass soon. What happened? Francis said you sensed something and went to investigate."

"I was careless," Arthur replied. "I ran straight into a trap. I caught a glimpse of someone in a cloak just as they threw dark magic at me. I only just managed to protect myself but the spell threw me into a tree."

"Frances went looking for you when you didn't come back," Lukas said. "When he couldn't find you, he came to get us. We brought you to the troll camp because you needed aid immediately. Francis refused to leave your side for the whole night. I think he only fell asleep a few hours ago."

Arthur thought back to how Francis had looked. Tired, with dark shadows under his eyes.

"I think you should give him a chance," Lukas ventured. "I know you like him really."

"But he's such a flirt," Arthur replied. "Can I trust him to be faithful?"

"I think he flirts because he's lonely," Lukas reasoned. "If he's no longer lonely, I think the flirting would stop." Arthur thought about it.

"Do you really think so?" Arthur asked, a little hopefully.

"You won't know unless you try!"

* * *

Francis stood outside the tent listening to Lukas and Arthur talk and he became intrigued by their conversation. Lukas was actually right about his lonely life. Inventing took up a great deal of time with no one around so whenever he met people, he flirted outrageously. Sometimes he scared them, sometimes they responded but he never felt the urge to go further.

Until he met Arthur.

The British Fae had got under his skin in a way no one else ever had, the only one he had ever considered a future with. Perhaps even a future with twin sons. He just hoped Arthur WOULD take the chance.

Francis was willing to.

A life with Arthur, Alfred and Matthew would be worth the risk.

* * *

Matthias had enjoyed having Lukas in the camp overnight. The more time he spent in the Norwegian Fae's company, the more he wanted to. They had spent the night, drinking. At least he had, Lukas had one while Matthias had quite a few after which he began singing troll songs. Badly.

Lukas might have called him an idiot at one point but he found the Troll King's antics a little endearing and, he had to admit, Matthias was rather good-looking and something about him drew Lukas to him. As Lukas left the tent after seeing how Arthur was, his heart sped up when he saw Matthias coming toward him.

"Godmorgen! _(Good morning!),_ Norge!" he greeted. "How's your friend?"

"Fine," Lukas replied. "A little shaky but fine."

"I'm glad," Matthias said. "I'm sorry about last night. I act a little stupid when I've had a drink."

"I noticed," Lukas replied, almost with a smile.

"Well, you should know I do like a drink," Matthias admitted. He could tell Lukas was confused by what he was telling him.

"Why should I know that?" Lukas asked. Matthias suddenly put his hand around the nape of Lukas's neck, pulled him forward and thoroughly kissed him.

Lukas was taken completely by surprise by Matthias's impulsive move although it was not impulsive at all. Matthias had deliberated over his growing attraction to the Norwegian Fae and decided to act on it. Lukas might knock him back but he would regret never knowing if he and the Fae could have had something.

After the shock had worn off, Lukas found himself responding to Matthias's kiss, leaning in to the troll's embrace and giving as good as he got. Matthias wrapped his arms around Lukas and pulled him tight against him as if he would never let Lukas go. When the kiss finally broke, Matthias looked down at Lukas's passive face.

"I take it, by your response," Matthias guessed. "You're not against this, despite my love of a drink!"

"Not entirely although I'm trying to decide whether or not to strangle you," Lukas replied. "You're still an idiot!"

"Your idiot, Norge!"

* * *

Tino had awoken early to make breakfast for himself, Berwald and their two guests. He could hear sounds of movement upstairs Berwald came down while Tino called in Vlad and Aleks who had been been taking turns guarding the property.

"Breakfast is ready," Tino announced, indicating that they sit as he began putting food on the table and everyone sat. The plates were passed round and everyone tucked in, unaware of what was happening outside.

* * *

He should have done this last night but there was always someone around. Sometimes it was a man with strawberry-blonde hair, sometimes a dark-haired man. It was like they were on guard but then they were called in by the carpenter's 'wife' and he made his move.

The Mayor crept into the carpenter's workshop and looked around. Without a workshop, the carpenter had no livelihood and no livelihood meant they were ineligible to adopt so he opened the bottle of oil he had brought with him and began to spread it over the wood, tools and worktops. When the bottle was empty, the Mayor took out a flint and struck it. After a couple of strikes, the spark took hold and the oil caught fire. As the flames spread, the Mayor made good his escape to watch the fire from a distance.

As he watched the smoke begin to rise, he smiled. If anyone did question his refusal to allow the carpenter and his partner to adopt, he would use this to high-light the 'Financial Instability' he had quoted.

The smoke increased as the fire grew.

* * *

Tino collected the empty plates and moved them to the wash basin, looking out of the window as he did so. He gasped and dropped the plates into the basin.

"Berwald!" he cried. "The workshop's on fire!" Berwald shot out of his chair and ran outside, followed by Vlad and Aleks. The flames had really taken hold now and were licking the outer edges of the door. For the first time, Vlad saw emotion on Berwald's face. Horror and devastation were plainly visible as he watched his workshop going up in flames.

But Vladimir could stop this in its tracks. Taking out his wand, he waved it at the burning workshop. Inside the building, a rainstorm was created that produced a massive amount of water that made quick work of the fire. When the fire was out, the Swede and two Fae went into the workshop to survey the damage which was extensive but Vladimir would deal with that too.

He cast a Time Spell over the damage and the burnt wood unburned and regained its workable structure. The tools and work surfaces were repaired and the workshop was as it was before the fire.

Vlad turned to Berwald.

"Looks like we forced someone to make a move!"

* * *

The Mayor had seen everything!

The blonde man had magic which meant he was a sorcerer or a Fae. What did that mean? Was he a friend of Oxenstierna? Or was he here for another reason? He did not like this new development and he felt that everything was closing in on him.

He returned to the Council Chambers to think about this new development.

* * *

When he got there, Greta Eisenberg was waiting with more bad news.

"The Dark Fae's demanding the Williams Twins two days before the full moon," she told him when they were alone.

"So!" he huffed. "Give them to her!" He did not need this right now. He decided that he had better not move against the carpenter again. He might be caught next time and he did not want to be on the receiving end of another magic user's wrath.

"But it looks like Sir Kirkland and his husband may want to adopt one if not both of them," she revealed. "What will they do if we say no? They could go to the King!"

"Give me time to think," he replied. "If the Dark Fae wants the boys, she has to take priority. Sir Kirkland won't destroy the town, she will! I'll think of something!"

But Greta was still worried. The situation was imploding.

She did not want to implode with it!

* * *

Arthur, Francis and Lukas returned to the inn and freshened up and Arthur and Francis went back to the orphanage as usual. The orphanage manageress was nervous for some reason but still lead them to the children. Alfred, Matthew and Peter ran up to them, eager to introduce their new friend.

"Arthur, Francis," Alfred called out. "This is Emil. He arrived yesterday!" Arthur turned to look at Emil, keeping all recognition from his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emil," he greeted. Emil nodded.

"Thank you, sir," he replied and gave Arthur a look telling him he needed to talk to him. Arthur gave him a slight nod of acknowledge. He looked toward Francis to catch his eye then he looked toward the twins and Peter and gave a slight indication that Francis should keep the other boys occupied while he moved away and Emil followed him.

"What have you found out?" Arthur asked.

"Several children over the past eight months had been 'adopted'!" Emil replied. "But there's no record of who adopted them. And they're still on the orphanage books as still being here. What I don't understand is why?"

"Money from the crown!" Arthur said. "They get compensation for every child they have. So they're not only doing something with the children, they're robbing the royal purse. King Wolfgang won't like that!"

"So what's the plan?" Emil asked.

"For now," Arthur replied. "We keep our eyes and ears open. We have a few more days until the full moon so I need you to stay alert for any information you can find out. Talk to the children, the warders, anything could be important!"

"Will do," Emil promised. "And the twins and Peter?"

"Stay close to them!" Arthur said. "Watch out for all the children but stay close to them!" Emil got the feeling that, after all this was done, Alfred and Matthew's life in the orphanage was over. Peter's too.

"I will!"

* * *

Arthur and Francis spent time with Alfred, Matthew and Peter and when they went outside, Arthur made daisy chains for the three boys. Alfred thanked Arthur for his but it was too girly for him so Matthew took his and put in his pocket with his chain. Peter kept his to give to Tino when he saw him next.

When they got back to the inn, Francis wanted to talk to Arthur. He decided to make his intentions clear to him. That he wanted both the Fae and the boys in his life. But he had to convince Arthur that he would never cheat on him.

"Arthur," he began. Oh! How to do this! "Do you like me? I mean, really like me, not this facade you put on!" Arthur opened his mouth to deliver a blistering retort but Francis held up his hand.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth!" Arthur gazed into Francis's blue eyes and gave a sigh.

"I do like you," he admitted. "I mean I 'like' like you but I'm not sure if I trust you!" Francis nodded.

"Because I'm a flirt." It was a statement, not a question. He cupped Arthur's cheek with his hand. "I only flirt when I'm not serious. I'm not flirting now." He leant forward and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips. As he pulled away, Arthur moved forward to maintain the contact for a few second more.

"Arthur," Francis said. "I just want you to know that I want a life with you. And I want to bring Alfred and Matthew into that life too." Arthur was bemused.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" he asked. Francis smiled.

"I think I am," he replied. "Would you consider it?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied, honestly. "We haven't know each other very long and we spent a lot of that time fighting." Francis laughed.

"Correction," he said. "YOU spent a lot of that time fighting. You're not easy to get close to, you know!" Arthur had to laugh at that.

"That's what my brothers say," he revealed.

"You have brothers!"

"Three of them," Arthur replied. "They're all in the United Kingdom at the moment. Allistor's in Caledonia, Rhys is in Cymru and Patrick's in Eire. I'm usually in Britannia when I'm not working with Lukas and Vladimir."

"I would like to meet them, one day," Francis replied.

"Maybe," Arthur replied. "If I decide to marry you!"

"So you'll consider it!"

"I'll think about it!"

That was the best Francis could hope for right now!

* * *

The next few days followed the same pattern. There were no more attempts on Berwald and Tino's home and Arthur and Francis continued to visit the orphanage, growing closer as they did, keeping up appearances and seeing if Emil had discovered anything else. He learnt a great deal from two of the warders, Kiku and Hercules who were willing to say a great deal. Including a rather unusual detail which, on the surface, did not seem important but Emil told Arthur any way.

"One of the warders, Hercules said something about the next full moon," Emil told him, two days before the full moon. "He mentioned that it's a blue moon. What could that mean?"

"A blue moon is the second full moon in the same month," Arthur replied. "It doesn't even happen once a year, hence the saying 'Once in a blue moon'."

"I know that," Emil said. "But what's the significance? The way Hercules said it, it sounded important!"

"Well," Arthur mused. "Magic cast on a blue moon can be unusually powerful, more so than at any other time."

"So if Mathias is right," Emil replied. "And this is a Dark Fae, then what would devouring a child on a blue moon mean to it?" Arthur gave that some thought and came up with one conclusion. A horrible one.

"Damn!" he cursed. "We need to talk to the others, now. And I need you to stick by the twins, don't let them out of your sight for an instant!"

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"If it wasn't enough," Arthur replied, worriedly. "I think we have more to worry about than disappearing children!"

* * *

Everything was ready. The iron oven in Anya's cottage was big enough for her purposes now all she needed was magical fire and the two boys. Magical fire she could provide herself, the boys would be given to her tonight and she had cages ready to hold them until the blue moon. Once she devoured them and their youth and vitality, she would have the power to force the gateway to open both ways and allow access from the other side.

In two nights time, she would bring back her people!

 **You might have had suspicions about Anya's plans but now you know. One Dark Fae is bad enough, a whole tribe of them doesn't bear thinking about, does it! A blue moon actually is the second full moon of the month and the last one was 2nd August 2012 and the next one is 31st July this year. After that, it will be 2018 and there will be two in that year which is even more rare than a blue moon. The next double blue moon won't be until 2037. There is another another, more complicated definition about the full moon being the third full moon of a season containing four but I'm too lazy to work that one out (-_-)** zzzzzz

 **To themusicalcat** **– Does he! Good boy! I think Arthur's slowly coming round now ;) and poor trolls haven't been well-treated, have they :(. When I thought about trolls, I thought about the tale Three Billy Goats Gruff with the troll under the bridge and it shows that Matthias is comfortable enough with Lukas to make a joke of it :P Anya is scary and everything will turn out …... weeeelll! ;P**

 **To AriaYuuki** **– Lol! I had to get them close somehow and at least Francis got a kiss out of Arthur's head injury (or was it the head injury? :P). I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy the rest and the showdown is coming! ;)**

 **To Nightshine315** **– Someone's a Kiku fan! :D and you will hear from him again, I promise! And I agree! LEAVE OUR CHIBIS ALONE! DDX**

 **To briana. Schmidt1** **– It would be nice but, unfortunately, Anya doesn't want them but I can promise a confrontation and, just maybe, a hero or two might emerge ;)**

 **To Superwholockingers** **– I'll be giving it some thought, although I think Arthur would definitely have to be the Blue Fairy, right, and Berwald as Geppetto and maybe replace the Figaro character with Tino. It might be a while though so be patient! :)**

 **To Normandy** **– Ha Ha! You should see one of mine. You sound sweet and, out of curiosity, do you have to hide when you steal Scotland's shirt? XDD!**

 **To Pandoala** **– I must admit Queen Margrete sounds cool! But then, when you look at most royalty in any country, ruling Queens (which are few and far between) tend to be bigger achievers than Kings (Queen Elizabeth I and Queen Victoria to name two others) and I want to thank you for this little glimpse into Nordic history. I'm not that cool with children being hurt, either (who is!) but from what I've read, the Hansel and Gretel story most of us are familiar with is the Sunday version and as for a HEA! Do trust me! ;)**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– Lol! I bet he is! I'm sure the image of Francis kissing Arthur is burned into everyone's brain ;P and Lukas and Matthias are cute :3 A lack of understanding can make villains of the best of us and some people are just too lazy to learn any better. Emil will be a big part of the next chapter and (spoiler alert) Lukas is right to worry. Emil will refer to Lukas as Big Brother soon (and eventually wished he'd kept his mouth shut ;P) It was evil of me to do that to Arthur but I wanted Francis to be able to show that he did have feelings for Arthur (and that he wasn't just a flirty, touchy-feely Frenchman. And get a snogging scene in there XD. Btw, can you let go of that knowledge now, it's turning purple! :D) It's probably a good thing that the Mayor doesn't suspect that King Wolfgang knows something's up, who knows what he'd do if he did D: True, Anya's still unknown to most but you can bet she won't be a secret for long and, trust me, people won't be happy! :C I do have the power to hug and hide Alfred and Matthew but, unfortunately, that would make for a boring story so I'm sending lots of heroes their way instead. I have to say that Anya scares me too and, if even 2p!s are frightened of her, I'm wondering what kind of monster I've created DX Thank you for the praise, I do try and we will see more of Hercules and Kiku, including a little surprise at the end of this story ;)**

 **Another chapter finished! Remember the daisy chains, they're important! Everybody's getting ready for the final showdown and danger awaits as the battle lines are drawn!**

 **See you next week!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Time Runs Out!

**Hi Guys! Back again! Things get tense in this chapter. Ready! Here we go!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 7 : Time Runs Out!**_

Arthur gave a quick explanation to Emil because Emil could not leave the orphanage without arousing suspicion and he needed to know. After which, Arthur and Francis left as soon as possible without disappointing the children and made their way back to the inn.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Francis asked, noting the Fae's agitated state.

"We have to find the others," Arthur replied. "Emil told me something that means things could be far worse than we first realised. Come on!"

They reached the inn and everyone was there, even Matthias who was 'furthering' his acquaintance with Lukas. They looked up when Arthur and Francis burst into the room.

"We may have a very serious problem," Arthur blurted out, wasting no time. "This next full moon is not just a full moon, it's a blue moon!"

Matthias and Aleks looked perplexed, Vladimir was thinking about it but it dawned on Lukas very quickly. For the first time, a look of horror crossed his face.

"The Dark Fae could bring the others back!" he gasped. Arthur nodded. Francis looked back and forth between the two Fae.

"How can the Dark Fae do that?" he asked.

"The blue moon has an amplifying effect on magic," Lukas replied, as Vladimir fearfully realised what Arthur and Lukas were talking about. "The Dark Fae could open the portal to the Shadow World and force the door to open in the other direction, allowing the other Dark Fae to leave, along with anything else that happens to be with them."

"So, not only could the other Dark Fae come through, which is bad enough," Matthias surmised. "But any other dark creatures who happen to be in the right place at the right time! That's a scary thought!"

"Fortunately, I've been to see King Ivan about how he and his sisters dealt with the Dark Fae, a hundred years ago," Lukas replied. "They created a portal of iron and used magic fire to open it to the Shadow World. Unfortunately, the Dark Fae will need the same as well as ….. " Lukas could not say it.

"As well as what?" Aleks asked, not liking the way the three Fae had gone quiet.

"The Dark Fae would need to devour two victims," Vlad replied, darkly.

"Two children!" Francis gasped, voicing what Vlad had been reluctant to say. "This thing will go after Alfred and Matthew!" Francis looked at Arthur.

"Of course it will," Arthur said. "Twins would give the Fae even more power because of the connection between the siblings. Alfred and Matthew would almost certainly be a target which is why I asked Emil to keep particular watch over them"

"Mon Dieu, Arthur," Francis grasped Arthur's shoulders. "We can't let that happen to them, to any of them." Arthur took Francis's face in his hands.

"Calm down, Francis," he ordered. "We have another two days and we'll get Alfred and Matthew out tomorrow. We'll tell Eisenberg that we want to adopt them then we only need to worry about the other children."

"I'll tell my people to start patrolling tomorrow," Matthias said. "No one will get any children past them and they'll detain anyone trying to take children into the woods. Then we can defeat this thing when it's weak."

"There you are!" Arthur told Francis. "Nothing to worry about!"

He was wrong!

* * *

"We tell them the boys ran away!"

The Mayor came to visit Greta to tell her what to say to Sir Kirkland and his husband, should they want to adopt the Williams Twins but he had another issue to address.

"We have another pressing problem," he continued. "The carpenter and his 'wife' have magical help."

"What!" Greta could not believe this development. "How do you know?"

"I tried to sabotage the carpenter's workshop," he replied. "I set fire to it but a man used magic to put it out and repair the damage."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know," the Mayor replied. "It could be just friends of theirs. It can't be help from the crown. Even if they have already written the letter and sent it, it couldn't have reach the palace yet."

"Even so," Greta mused. "I don't like this at all. More Fae here! If he's friends with Oxenstierna, he won't take kindly to what we've been doing if he finds out."

"If he finds out," the Mayor pointed out. "I'm making no more moves against Oxenstierna so his friend has no reason to come here."

"His friend might cause trouble if he champions Oxenstierna's bid to adopt the English boy," Greta said.

"We'll deal with that when it happens," the Mayor replied. "Just keep the Dark Fae happy!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Night had fallen and the orphans were settled down for the night. Because it wasn't the full moon yet, they slept peacefully. Except for one.

Emil began to take out his wand to cast his Sleep Spell on the other boys again when he heard the door knob turning. He laid back down and closed his eyes and listened as he heard footsteps cross the room.

Greta went to Matthew's bed first as he was the least likely to make a fuss and shook the boy's shoulder. Matthew's eyes open drowsily.

"Hmm," he muttered and Greta put her finger to her lips.

"Hush," she whispered. "You don't want to wake your two friends. Get changed while I wake your brother." Matthew looked confused. If this was the full moon, he would have been frightened but because it was not, he thought there had to be another reason for all this so he gathered his clothes and began to dress.

Greta moved to Alfred's bed and shook the other boy awake. Alfred resisted being woken up, groaned and pushed the offending hand away. Greta shook him again.

"Alfred, wake up," she ordered, quietly. Alfred just curled up in the bed.

"Don't wanna!" he said, sleepily.

"Alfred, get up now," she demanded. Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why am I being woken up?" he asked, a little loudly for Greta's liking and she put her finger over his lips.

"You'll wake the other two," she warned. "Just get dressed. I need you and your brother awake to do something important. Something only the two of you can do." Alfred looked at Matthew,who was already dressed and carrying his teddy bear, as he gathered his clothes. When he was dressed, Greta ushered them both out of the room.

After the door closed, Emil opened his eyes and looked toward the door. He did not like this new development at all. Why was she taking Alfred and Matthew away. As he looked up, he caught sight of Peter's frightened blue eyes across the room.

"Emil, why is she taking Alfred and Matthew?" he whimpered. The poor boy was scared.

"I don't know," Emil admitted. "I'm going to see where they're going, stay here!" Emil got out of bed and crept to the door, opening it and peering outside. He tiptoed down the corridor toward Greta's office but ducked into a doorway when Greta appeared in sight with Alfred and Matthew in their coats and herded them toward the back door, both boys looking confused and a little frightened.

She was taking them to the woods! Now! But it was not the full moon until the night after next. Why now!

He jumped when someone tapped him on the back. He turned to see Peter at his back. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Peter," he scolded. "I told you to stay in the room." Peter looked at the back door.

"She's taken Alfred and Matthew to the woods," he whimpered. "But it's not full moon!" Emil knelt down beside Peter.

"Peter," he said. "I want you to go to the inn and find Arthur. Tell him what's happened and then you do what he tells you to. Understand!" Peter nodded. They went outside and they could see the trio heading for the woods. Emil pushed Peter in the direction of the inn.

"Go!" he ordered and Peter ran. Emil took out his wand, magically changed his night-shirt into outdoor clothes and followed.

* * *

As they neared the woods, Alfred and Matthew knew something was wrong, even though the full moon was two days away. They looked at each other and a silent message passed between them but even as they got ready to run, Greta grabbed both boys arms and pulled them along with her to the trees.

"Stay close, boys," she ordered. "We don't want you getting lost now, do we!"

"I don't want to go into the woods," whimpered Matthew.

"Me, neither," said Alfred, adamantly. "I want to go back!" Greta ignored the both of them and just dragged them along. The boys began to struggle but Greta held on.

"LET GO!" Alfred yelled and Matthew tried to twist out of her grip but they were unrelenting dragged into the woods.

* * *

Matthias was taking his leave. He had to get his people organised for the full moon and time was late. He said his farewell and opened the door to exit when …..

"Arthur! Arthur! ARTHUR!"

"Who's shouting!"

"Shut up, you noisy little brat!"

Arthur looked into the passage and saw Peter running up it, shouting Arthur's name.

"Peter!" he called. The frightened little boy turned and ran up to him.

"You got to help them, Arthur," he plead. "They've gone! Into the woods! Please! You got to help!" Arthur had a really bad feeling and took Peter into the room and shut the door. Peter looked round nervously at everyone in the room. Did that blonde guy really have sharp teeth? He began to shake with fear.

"Calm down, Peter," Arthur said. "Who's gone into the woods?"

"Alfred and Matthew!" Peter cried. "Greta took them into the woods! It's not even a full moon and she took them into the woods!" Everyone stood stock still. Lukas was the first to recover.

"Peter," he asked. "Where's Emil?" Peter frowned. He had never seen this man before, why was he asking about Emil?

"How do you know Emil?" he asked. Lukas looked at the others who nodded.

"Emil's my younger brother," he admitted. "We know something's wrong in the orphanage and sent Emil into find out what he could. Please, where is he?"

"He followed them," Peter replied. Lukas did not show emotion but if he did, he would be freaking out.

"We have to find him," he said to the others. "We still don't know what we're facing but if it is a Dark Fae, he won't have a chance, not tonight!" Arthur turned to Matthias.

"How fast can you mobilise your people?" he asked.

"If I can get to my camp immediately," Matthias replied. "My people can surround the woods within the hour and begin to work inwards." Arthur nodded and took out his wand.

"Make sure that they're prepared," he said. "This won't be the weakened adversary we were hoping to face and I don't want to lose anyone to this thing. Ready?" Matthias nodded.

"Think about your camp!" Matthias closed his eyes and Arthur waved his wand. A glow surrounded Matthias, there was a flash and Matthias vanished. Peter jumped at this display of magic.

"How did you do that?" he gasped. Arthur knelt down beside the little boy and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Have you heard of Fae?" he asked, gently. Peter nodded. Arthur indicated to himself, Lukas and Vladimir.

"We are Fae," he admitted. "We're here to take care of what's threatening you and the other children."

"So you were never going to adopt any of us," Peter looked down at the floor and twisted the hem of his shirt with his fingers. Arthur looked up at the others and straight into the eyes of Francis. He smiled at the Frenchman and looked back at Peter.

"It wasn't part of our plans," he admitted. "But I'll be getting married soon." Francis looked startled at this declaration. Arthur, his little British Fae, had agreed to marry him in front of witnesses. He had never been so happy.

"We'll be happy to adopt Alfred, Matthew and you," Arthur continued. "But I think there's someone else you want to be adopted by." Peter looked up at Arthur smiling at him. Then Arthur turned to Francis.

"Francis, I want you to take Peter to Berwald and Tino," he ordered. "Peter, stay with them and we'll bring Alfred and Matthew back." Francis had an objection, however.

"I'm coming with you!" he declared. "I'm not allowing my fiancé to go into danger without me." Arthur did not have time for this.

"Francis," he replied, sternly. "What we're facing is dangerous, even for us! An ordinary human would have no chance. And we need someone to take Peter to the Oxenstiernas. Every second we waste now puts Emil, Alfred and Matthew in greater danger. Please don't fight me on this!" Francis realised he was delaying the rescue mission and nodded, resignedly. He came forward and gave Arthur a quick kiss, took Peter's hand and left.

"Well," Vladimir smirked. "Congratulations, Future Mrs Bonnefoy!"

"Oh shut up!" Arthur snorted. "We have two little boys and a half-ling to save."

"Yes," Lukas replied. "Can we stop wasting time, please? My brother's out there alone!"

"Quite right," Arthur agreed. "Aleks, take to the air above the woods and see if you can find out where this creature might be. The rest of us will search the woods and you can direct us if you spot anything. Let's go!"

And they left to face what was out there.

* * *

Greta held tight to the two boys who were now both struggling against her as she pulled them deeper into the woods and finally they reached a clearing. Alfred suddenly kicked Greta in the shin, causing her to loosen her grip on Matthew who managed to twist free.

"RUN, MATTHEW!" Alfred screamed and Matthew turned and ran, dropping his teddy, determined to get help to free his brother but he collided with something that was covered with a black cloak who immediately put its hands on Matthew's shoulders. He looked up to see cold lavender eyes in a face framed by white-blonde hair looking down at him.

"Now, now, Greta," Anya said with a mock scold. "You shouldn't frighten little children like that. Are these my new …... children?" Greta nodded, glaring at Alfred. Anya took a firm grip on Matthew's hand and he had no choice but to be pulled along as the figure moved forward to grab hold of Alfred's hand.

"This is your new ….. parent!" Greta informed them. "You belong to her now!" Alfred struggled to pull away from the woman while Matthew hunched to as small as he could.

"NO!" Alfred shouted. "Arthur and Francis are adopting us. Us and Peter! We're not going!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Anya said with a cold smile. "You're mine now! Run along now, Greta!" Greta turned and left without looking back.

"Come along now, my little boys," Anya cooed and began to drag the boys away. Matthew thought that, sooner or later, Arthur and Francis would come look for them but how would they find them if they went too deep into the woods then he had an idea. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out the dying daisy chains that Arthur had made for him and Alfred. Breaking the chains, Matthew began to drop the flowers, one by one, leaving a trail.

He could only hope that if his prospective parents did come looking for them, they would find the daisies.

Emil followed at a distance. Matthias was right, it was a Dark Fae. He had to find out where this creature was hiding out and then go get the other Fae.

After everyone left the clearing, a dragon-shaped shadow, cast by the almost full moon-light, fell over the clearing.

* * *

Aleks flew above the woods in dragon-form but it was hard to see for the trees. They were thick, the leaves full and plentiful so visibility was practically nil! There were clearings here and there but he saw no one in them as he circled the woods but as he began circling the outer edge, he saw a woman exiting the woods and making her way to the orphanage. He quickly drew the conclusion that this had to be the woman in charge of the orphanage and he began to look for the Fae.

He spotted them coming into one of the clearings and landed in front of them.

The Three Fae had picked their way through the woods and managed to make it to one of the many clearings when Aleks landed in front of them and took his human form.

"Did you see them?" Arthur asked, desperate for news of the twins but Aleks shook his head.

"The trees are too dense to see through," the Bulgarian replied. "But I did see a woman leave the woods. She was heading toward the orphanage."

"Greta Eisenberg!" Arthur spat. "I knew that woman was involved."

"I was thinking, though," Aleks replied. "If she took the boys into the woods then we can make her show us where exactly she took them to." Vlad nodded in agreement.

"It's better than stumbling randomly through the woods," Lukas concurred.

"Agreed!" Arthur replied. And they began to make their way out of the woods and to the orphanage.

* * *

Francis knocked on the door of the Oxenstierna's cottage with Peter in hand. He knocked hard because it was very late at night and the couple would have retired for the night. It took a while but eventually the door opened to Berwald's sleepy but stern visage which turned to a second of surprise when he saw Peter with him.

"What's h'ppened?" he asked. Peter ran to Berwald and clung around his waist.

"Alfred and Matthew have been taken from the orphanage," Francis replied. "Peter came to warn us. The Fae have gone after them and they sent me to bring Peter here." Tino appeared behind Berwald. Berwald passed Peter to Tino who began to cuddle the distraught boy.

"We'll t'ke care 'f him," Berwald said. "What ar' you go'ng t' do now?"

"I'm going to the woods," Francis replied. "I will not allow my fiancé to face whatever is there without me!"

"Wait a m'ment!" Berwald ordered and disappeared back up the stairs to his bedroom. After a while, he came back down, full dressed.

"I'm c'ming w'th you," he declared. Tino hugged his husband.

"Be careful!" he said. Berwald kissed Tino and, after stopping off at his workshop to collect his tool-belt, he and Francis headed for the woods.

* * *

Matthew had almost run out of daisies when a woodland cottage came into sight. Alfred was still struggling in Anya's grip but she was too strong. Matthew dropped the last of his flowers as they were pulled toward the cottage.

"Welcome to your new home, boys," Anya said with a little laugh. "Your home for the rest of your lives." That seemed to be have a double meaning as they were dragged inside.

When they were forced inside, the sight of the two cages really made them panic.

* * *

Emil watched from the trees and when he was sure he would not be seen, he made his way to one of the windows.

He peered inside in time to see Anya force the boys into the cages and as he looked around the rest of the cottage, he spotted a large cast iron oven. He wondered about that. Fae hated iron, it was harmful to them and this oven was particularly large. He realised something else. It was big enough to take a human body. He shuddered.

After locking the twins in the cages, Anya left the cottage through the back. Emil knew he should get Lukas and the other Fae but he could not leave the boys there, he had to help them escape.

He quietly open the door and made his way into the room. Both boys turned to see him and Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Emil put his finger to his lips for him to be quiet. Alfred and Matthew looked at him, perplexed as he aimed his wand at the lock on Alfred's cage, not seeing Anya silently slide back into the room after waiting for the half-ling she had sensed outside the cottage.

"Behind you, Emil!" Matthew cried.

Right before Emil was sent into darkness!

 **Oh no! Going for help first would have been the best way to go but, in Emil's defence, he didn't know what would happen to Alfred and Matthew while he did but now they're all in danger and no one knows where they are! DDDX Yay! Arthur finally said yes to Francis! FACE Family, here we come! XDDD. And I think Anya's creep factor just went up (shudder!) But the Fae are gathering their forces and Francis and Berwald are coming to the rescue too.**

 **To briana. Schmidt1** **– Don't worry! It's not over yet, they'll get theirs! FrUk forever! XD**

 **To Nightshine315** **– Nothing so drastic, she didn't even know he was awake but he's still in danger anyway D: And no one can stand against the powers of the Cuteness Trio :3:3:3**

 **To Normandy** **– Ah! Over-protective brothers! Funny to watch and the bane of every younger sibling's existence :D. Pinocchio is a idea for another time. I'm struggling with my latest story right now but I'll get there! ;)**

 **To themusicalcat** **– Ha ha! What do your friends make of that? XD Right now, Arthur will look for any excuse rather than admit that he wanted to but that's a tsundere for you XP The proposal was always on the cards (that's one problem with a prequel, spoilers) and, since Norge won't stop call him an idiot, Denny might as well use it to his advantage (; And Well Done, You! Here's a virtual cookie (::) Oh what the hey! Have another two! (::)(::)**

 **To EverythingMath** **– And here comes more! ;P**

 **To takuya** **– Yeah! The problem with prequels is the outcome is already known so you have to make sure the story's worth reading so I'm trying to build up the tension to keep people interested and throw in a few surprises if I can. I hope I don't disappoint! (sweatdrop!)**

 **To Scarlet Phantom/Sylveon-of-Melody/ MidnightAsbol** **– Just his usual silly antics probably XD I looked back to make sure I hadn't missed your review when answering the others but I couldn't find one. You did, however, review Hetalia Tales 1:5 so maybe that's the one you remember doing. Never mind! Anya scares you! Good, she's supposed to! XP Now you know the significance of the blue moon and about the daisy chains, they'll be important in the next chapter. We all have our OTPs. There's no law that says you have to like them all (is there?) O_o**

 **To Cardfighter by Maple** **– So glad to hear it! XDDDD**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– How can anybody miss the cuteness, it shines like a doitsu :3 Emil was very careful during his little re-con missions but it didn't stop him landing in trouble D: Arthur has finally succumbed to the enviable and accepted Francis's proposal (no head injury required :P) Yes! Lukas's advice has certainly borne fruit and I'm sure Francis is very grateful. Maybe they should bottle that water and sell it as a 'find your true love potion', they'd make a fortune :D I hope you squeal more over Lukas and Matthias (although not in front of your parents, they might take you to a shrink next time XP) Mayor Gruber was a** ** _bleep_ to do that to Berwald and Tino but he'll be too scared to do anything against them now that he knows they have magical friends but he doesn't know that 'Sir Kirkland' is also a Fae. Perhaps if he did, he would have thought twice about telling Greta to giving Alfred and Matthew to Anya. You got it right about the daisy chains and they'll come into their own, trust me! Arthur's brothers won't be appearing in this story but it could be good for a linked one-shot when Francis and the boys are introduced to them. Something to consider. Devour and Youth are a creepy combination of words and it might take more than a skillet to deal with Dark Fae, I'm afraid. A definite cast of 'prevention is better than cure'. Please! Let the knowledge breathe! DX**

 **Another week, another chapter! Greta's about to have a visit from some angry people and the Final Battle is coming.**

 **That's all for another week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	8. The Rescue!

**This is it! The penultimate chapter! Everybody's searching for Alfred and Matthew and the Final Battle will be joined.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 8 : The Rescue**_

Greta sat down in her office. It was done! Now she just had to deal with Sir Kirkland and his husband. She could only hope that they bought the runway story but now that Anya's demands had been met, Greta could deal with anything else.

With that happy thought, she sipped from her goblet of wine.

Which she nearly dropped when the door burst open!

Greta watched as Sir Kirkland and three men she had not seen before stormed into the office like men on a mission. She stood up, indignantly.

"Sir Kirkland!" she said, sternly. "You may have authorisation from King Wolfgang but this behaviour is not to be tolerated!" Arthur just cut to the chase.

"Where did you take them?" he demanded. Greta was startled.

"Where did I take who?" she said, trying to hide her fear at the angry courtier that stood before her. Arthur was normally courteous to ladies but this woman had forfeited that privilege when she began giving children to this creature.

He slammed his hands on her desk, making her jump.

"Where did you take the Williams Twins?" he demanded again. Greta began to tremble.

"I. I didn't t. take them anywhere," she stammered. "The boys ran away this evening ….."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Arthur bellowed. "YOU WERE SEEN TAKING THEM INTO THE WOODS! WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM TO?" Greta tried to stand her ground.

"Who do you think you are!" she demanded. "Coming here and making accusations like that!"

Suddenly, wings sprang from Arthur's back, followed by Lukas and Vladimir revealing theirs. Greta started in surprise and then jumped back in fright when Aleksander did a partial shift and revealed a dragon-head. Arthur stepped forward.

"We were sent by King Wolfgang to investigate disappearing children," he finally revealed. "After he received a letter from Berwald Oxenstierna, a number of weeks ago, detailing strange events at this orphanage."

"The man's lying!" Greta insisted. "He's just bitter because his application to adopt one of the children was refused. Did he tell you I'd been in the woods?"

"No!" Aleks replied. "I did! I saw you leaving the woods a short while ago while I was flying above your head." And Aleksander's wings erupted from his back. He kept them smaller than normal because of the size of the office but Greta still trembled.

"That doesn't mean I took the boys there," she replied, shakily.

"Except my brother Emil and the English boy, Peter Sealand, saw you taking the boys and Emil sent Peter to warn us," Lukas replied, his emotionless visage making her even more uncomfortable. "You're already in a lot of trouble. I suggest you co-operate if you wish to survive after your trial."

"The Icelandic boy is your brother!" Greta could not believe that a spy had been in their midst all this time or that Oxenstierna had written to the King, not a few days ago but a few weeks ago.

"Emil is tracking the Dark Fae as we speak," Vladimir said, waiting to her reaction. "Should anything happen to him while you delay us here, Lukas would be extremely …... put out!"

Greta gulped. Fae were becoming the bane of her existence. First the Dark Fae, now the King's pet magic users! How could she hold them off?

She could not!

"Please!" she begged. "When the Dark Fae arrived, she threatened to destroy the town if we didn't provide her with offerings. What else could we do?"

Well, that confirmed it! It was a Dark Fae and the fate of the other children was no longer in doubt. Arthur wanted to destroy her where she stood but they needed her if they were going to save Alfred and Matthew.

Arthur leant in until he was almost nose to nose with Greta.

"You should have done what Berwald Oxenstierna did and told the King," he snarled. "And who is 'we'. Because I'm sure that the people of this town and the other orphanage caretakers are not involved so who else is in this. I think I know but I want to hear it from you!" Greta looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you!"

"Mayor Gruber," she replied, louder.

"I knew it!" Arthur sneered. "You are going to take us to where you took the boys. Right now!"

Greta nodded, resignedly. She had no choice.

As she left with the Fae and Aleks, no one saw one of the warders who had heard everything. Greta and the Mayor had been handing children over to some kind of dark creature! What had become of them? Nothing good, judging by the anger of the King's investigators if he had read the mood right. And did it have anything to do with that four-year old boy that disappeared from the town? The man had the uncomfortable feeling that it was.

People had to know about this! They could not get away with it! So the man went to one place where the most people would congregate.

He went to the tavern!

* * *

Emil woke up with searing pain in his wrists and plagued with crippling weakness. He opened his eyes in time to see Anya stripping gloves off her hands and then he looked down at his wrists. Iron manacles encircled them and they were attached to Alfred's cage with a chain. The iron burned into his skin and he groaned with the pain.

"Awake, are you, my little half-ling?" Anya smirked. "Too bad your human side doesn't protect you from iron. Those must be painful!"

"If you're that concerned," Emil replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Why don't you come take them off!" Anya gave a little laugh.

"I don't think so," she said. "I think you could be troublesome if I do. Besides, I think my kinsmen might like something to play with when they return."

"You'll be stopped!" Emil said, confidently. "Even now, forces are rallying against you!"

"I'm a Dark Fae!" she bragged. "What can they do? My kind have always been powerful. That's why King Ivan and his bitch sisters forced my people into the Shadow World!"

"They forced your kind into the Shadow World because you eat children," Emil spat. "Not because of your much vaunted 'power' and you know it!" Alfred and Matthew huddled together against the sides of the cages where they were closer to each other. "You won't succeed!"

"I won't be stopped this time!" Anya declared. "Do you think this is the only blue moon I've tried to bring my people back? Something always prevented it but not this time! No one knows where this cottage is so nothing will interfere. In two nights, my people will return!"

Anya left the room as if bored with the conversation and Emil slouched against Alfred's cage.

He prayed that his brother, the other Fae, the dragon-shifter and the trolls would arrive soon.

Anya could not win!

* * *

Matthias turned at a shout from one of his trolls. He turned to see Francis and a tall, blonde stern-looking man being escorted by one of his patrols. Francis and Berwald had been intercepted by a group of trolls searching the woods for the Dark Fae. Francis explained that he knew the Troll King and they brought them to Matthias to verify it.

"Francis!" Matthias was surprised to see the Frenchman. "I thought you were told to take Peter to the Oxenstierna cottage."

"I did!" Francis replied. "Then I came to help find Alfred and Matthew. This is Berwald Oxenstierna! He came to help too!"

"H'llo," Berwald greeted the Dane. "Nice t' m't ya!" Matthias recognised his accent as Swedish which made Berwald a neighbour of sorts.

"Pleasure to meet a fellow Nordic!" Matthias replied. "I just wish it wasn't while we're hunting down a child-eating freak! You know this is dangerous, right!"

"Alfred and Ma'thew ar' fri'nds o' P'ter's," Berwald stated. "'nd this th'ng is a thre't t' all childr'n, even P'ter 'f it's n't stop'ed." Matthias could not argue with that logic.

"Okay but stay with us!" he ordered. "If this is a Dark Fae, we're in for a fight. They were tough bastards before they were banished."

* * *

They moved through the woods carefully until they reach a clearing. Francis ran forward when he spotted something white and picked up Matthew's teddy bear.

"This is Matthieu's," He said when the others came up to him.

"That means they were here," Matthias reasoned. He looked around. "But which way did they go?" Matthias worked out all possible routes and divided his people up into groups to search the routes. He had a feeling about one route and sent the other trolls to check the others. Then he, Francis, Berwald and two trolls took the last route.

No one saw the wilted daisies on the ground!

* * *

Alfred tried to help Emil through the bars of his cage but his little fingers could not help with the manacles and Emil was too weak to move. The iron drained his strength and magic, leaving him helpless. Anya came and went but ignored them as she prepared for the blue moon, leaving them alone most of the time, knowing that they could do nothing.

"Is she really going to eat us?" Matthew whispered, fearfully. He never thought that this was what they had been afraid of for the past eight months.

"No!" Emil replied, adamantly if weakly. "Peter would have told Arthur by now. He, my Big Brother and their two friends will be searching for us. They'll find us!"

"And if they don't, I'll protect us!" Alfred said, proudly. "I'm the hero!" Emil smiled at the little boy's declaration.

"So are you all Faes?" Matthew asked, not knowing that there was no plural of Fae. "Even Arthur and Francis?"

"Not Francis," Emil replied. "He's human like you and Aleksander's a dragon-shifter. We even have troll allies, looking for us too!"

"The King got a letter," he continued. "Telling about what was happening here. He sent the Three Fae to investigate, along with Aleks. Then I came into the orphanage to try and find out things from inside."

"So Arthur and Francis were never gonna adopt us," Alfred said, curling into a ball. Emil reached for the young boy.

"When they came, I don't think they knew they was going to find you and Matthew," he reassured him. "They didn't come with the intention of getting a family but I wouldn't be surprised if you get new parents very soon. Arthur told me to watch out for you two, specifically so he cares very much about you." This made Alfred perk up and Matthew smiled.

"They'll find us!" Emil promised. "They won't stop until they do. Have faith!"

* * *

Greta found herself tramping through the woods for a second time that night, this time surrounded by magic beings that were angry about her acquiescence to Anya and the deaths of the children who had gone before. She could not defend herself from the accusations because they were right! She and the Mayor should have reported the Dark Fae to the King. She did not like her chances with these people if the Williams Twins died, especially Kirkland who was extremely attached to the two boys.

She lead them to the clearing and stopped.

"This was where I met Anya with the boys," she said. "And this is where I left them with her. I never knew where she came from or where she went. She could come from anywhere." Arthur turned to Lukas.

"Can you sense anything?" he asked. Lukas closed his eyes and focused on the woods around them. He frowned.

"What?" Arthur asked. Lukas opened his eyes.

"I can sense the dark aura," he replied. "But I can't trace where it went to. This Fae is very good at covering her tracks. However …..."

"However what?" Vladimir asked.

"I can sense Arthur's aura in that direction," Lukas answered, pointing in the direction of a woodland path. He walked over to the path and sensed the air again. Then he knelt down and picked up a wilted flower. He held it out for Arthur to see.

"The daisy chains!" he blurted. "A couple of days ago, I made daisy chains for the boys and Matthew put his and Alfred's in his pocket. He must be dropping them! Can you sense any more of them?" Lukas concentrated again. Then he ran down the path to find another dying daisy.

"He left a trail!" Aleks smiled. "Clever boy!" The group began to follow the daisy trail with hope in their hearts.

They were so close now!

* * *

The cottage looked innocuous but it was the obvious place for someone if they wanted to hide out in the woods so it was approached with caution. Matthias was stuck with a dilemma. If he or his people went any closer to the cottage, the Dark Fae would be able to sense them and they did not want to give this creature any warning that they were there which meant he had to contemplate sending two magically defenceless humans to scout out the cottage.

"If the Dark Fae is in there," he told Francis and Berwald. "We can't go any closer. It'll be able to detect us. Downside to being magically but we need to find out if it is there!"

"Can it detect humans or do we not have an aura?" Francis asked.

"Humans have an aura," Matthias replied. "But it's harder to detect. The creature would have to be really close to you or something you own to sense you. Outside the cottage is safe enough for a human to remain undetected."

"We'll d' it!" Berwald replied and looked at Francis who nodded, putting Matthew's teddy on a tree stump. Using the trees as cover against being seen from the windows, they made their way to the building and to a window that showed a light. Berwald peered in from the side and Francis peeked above the sill.

* * *

Lukas lead the group as he followed daisy after daisy and they went deeper and deeper into the woods. The Three Fae and the dragon-shifter made their way through the trees and then a cottage came in sight. Along with Matthias and his trolls.

"Is that where the Dark Fae is hiding?" Arthur asked, looking toward the cottage at the two figures, peering into the window. Wait a minute! That looked like …...

"Is that Francis and Berwald?" he exclaimed. "What are they doing here?" He moved forward to go after his fiancé but Matthias grabbed him and held him back.

"They're scouting the cottage because we'll be detected if we get any closer," Matthias explained. "As long as they don't go in the cottage, the Dark Fae won't know that they're there. If you go, the Dark Fae will know someone's outside. Don't put them in jeopardy!"

Arthur could only watched and fret as he watched the two men spy on a very dangerous creature.

* * *

The first thing Francis saw were the boys in the cages and Emil chained to one of them, looking like he was suffering, his wrists red and bleeding. Alfred and Matthew looked terrified but Alfred was trying to comfort Matthew like the little hero he wanted to be. Then a woman came into the room. Tall with silvery-blond hair and lavender eyes, a black cloak and a cold demeanour. She pass the large oven and went to Alfred's cage, reached in and grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze as if testing the muscle. She smiled, creepily and did the same with Matthew. Emil tried to get up to stop her but she just pushed him back down and laughed.

They had seen enough! Berwald pulled Francis away who wanted to stay near the boys but Berwald would have none of it. If they were to rescue the boys, they would need help if this creature was as dangerous as the Troll King made out so he dragged Francis back through the trees where Francis found himself face to face with an angry Brit.

"What did you think you were doing, you stupid frog?" he thundered, slapping Francis across the shoulder. "Do that again and you can find another fiancé!" Francis wrapped his arms around the irate Fae.

"Awww! You care, mon petit lapin," he cooed. Arthur struggled in his grip.

"I'm not 'your little rabbit', snail-eater!"

"No, you're my little rosbif!"

"Wanker!"

"Th' boys ar' th're," Berwald reported and all eyes turned to him. "As we'l as anoth'r boy. He's in ch'ins 'nd th' boys ar' in cages." Arthur gripped his wand angrily.

"Désolé, Lukas," Francis added. "But it's Emil! He didn't look good, I think his shackles are made of iron." Lukas's only response was a tightening around the eyes.

"We need to get my people here," Matthias said. "We need them to surround the cottage to make sure this creature doesn't get away. Then we need to draw this thing out so someone can get the boys out and then we need to find away to destroy the Dark Fae. We can't let it escape!"

"Destruction's out of the question," Lukas replied. "It's not the full moon yet so her power is still too strong. We may have to go for capture or banishment."

"First things first," Arthur stated. "We need to get all the trolls back here. Me, Lukas and Vladimir will search the woods and transport them here. Aleks, you stay here with Matthias, Francis and Berwald and keep an eye on the cottage. And guard her!" Arthur indicated Greta and Aleks nodded, taking hold of Greta's arm. Matthias turned to his troll guards.

"Stand guard!" he ordered. The two trolls took up positions behind trees on either side of the cottage and kept watch. The Three Fae miniaturised and flew into the woods.

* * *

It took a hour to locate the majority of the trolls and bring them back to the cottage, surrounding it and getting battle-ready. Now they had to come up with a plan of attack.

"We, Matthias and his trolls draw out this 'Anya'," Arthur replied. "Long enough for Berwald and Francis to get in and free Emil and the Twins. You said you saw a large, cast iron oven in the cottage?" Berwald and Francis nodded.

"Big enough to take a person?"

"Y's!" Berwald replied. Arthur turned to Lukas.

"Will that do?" Lukas nodded.

"It sounds big enough to use as a portal," he replied. "We just need magical fire and I can use the incantation. However, from what King Ivan told me, the portal will try to pull all magic into it so when I create the portal, we better be holding on to something. The only ones that won't be affected will be the Twins, Berwald and Francis since none of them have magic."

"That means that, once the boys are free," Vladimir said. "We need to draw her back into the cottage and, of course, we'll need to light the oven." Aleks held up his hand.

"I can take care of that," he said.

"So, everyone know what they're doing?" Arthur asked. Lukas indicated to Greta who had remained silent throughout, not wanting to draw the attention of these determined people

"What about her?" Lukas asked. Matthias called over two of his trolls.

"Take this woman back to camp!" he ordered. "Under strict guard. She's an enemy!" The guards nodded, took hold of her arms and marched her away.

"Is everyone ready now?" said Arthur. Everyone gave answers in the affirmative.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Anya had finished translating the spell she needed to force the portal to allow her people to escape the Shadow World. Everything was ready! Her magic was prepared, the portal was ready and her offerings were in her hands. Tomorrow night, she would fina...!

Her head came up as she began to sense the presence of light magic outside the cottage and she moved to the window. Outside, she could see many trolls, lead by a large troll, welding a very big axe. Among them were the two Fae from the troll camp, accompanied by the Fae from the orphanage. How had they found her? No matter! They were no match for her!

She picked up her wand, went to the front door and stood there, surveying her enemy. She knew that the cottage was surrounded but she had no doubt that she could defeat them.

"Visitors!" she said in mock surprise. "I'm afraid I'm not prepared for guests so I must ask you come back another time."

"Just hand the boys back, Dark Fae," Arthur demanded. "We won't let you keep them, I think you know that!"

"Well, that's too bad," she replied. "Because you know that I won't let them go and there's nothing you can do about it!" Arthur raised his wand.

"We'll see about that!" he said and threw a spell in Anya's direction. Anya waved her wand and deflected Arthur's spell, then Lukas and Vladimir opened fire. With expertise, Anya deflected theirs as well but still stood in the door way. Lukas moved closer to Arthur.

"She hasn't left the cottage," he murmured. "She has to leave before Francis and Berwald go in." Arthur had to think of some way to get her out of the building but how? Then he had an idea.

He cast a spell that was not aimed at Anya so she did not deflect it. It struck the flowers around the cottage and they changed into butterflies that fluttered and swarmed around her and flew into the cottage. She shrieked and ran from the doorway to get away from the colourful insects. Now that she was away from the cottage, they just had to keep her away long enough for Francis and Berwald to accomplish their task.

This was the hard part!

* * *

Francis and Berwald were hiding in the trees, near the back door of the cottage, waiting for the signal to go. When the troll they were watching raised his axe above his head, they knew Anya was away from the cottage.

"That's 'ur signal!" Berwald said. "Let's g'!"

Berwald lead Francis around to the back door in, what Francis considered, the long way round. He did not know that Berwald was taking that way to prevent Francis from seeing what he had spotted near the back of the house. A barrel full of bones. Small, human bones!

They ran to the door and let themselves in. Butterflies drifted around the room. Francis wondered where they had come from but did not have time to figure it out. He followed Berwald to the cages where Alfred and Matthew greeted him.

"Francis!" they cried together.

"S'e if you can f'nd the key," Berwald told him while he examined Emil's shackles. Francis began to search the cottage but Alfred chirped up.

"She has the key!"

Berwald handed Francis a bradawl, with which he began to pick the locks in the cages while Berwald used a chisel to remove the bolts on Emil's manacles. After freeing Alfred, Francis began to work on Matthew's cage. They work as fast as they could because they did not know how long they had.

It was not long!

* * *

A group of trolls flew through the air, some hitting the ground, some hitting trees. Trolls were a hardy group but the fight was taking it out of them. Arthur was slammed to the floor by a spell that got through his deflection and he lay there for a second, winded before getting up while Anya was kept busy by Lukas, Vlad and Matthias. The three magical beings surrounded the Dark Fae, Lukas and Vlad with their wands ready and Matthias in troll-mode, gripping his axe. Aleks had been told to stay back until it was time to light the oven. Anya looked around her and sneered.

"It's not nice to gang up on a lady," she said. Arthur rejoined the group.

"You're not a lady," he retorted. "You're a thing that devours children. WELL, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MINE!" And all three Fae cast spells at Anya who wave her own wand, deflecting the spells and sending all three Fae flying backwards. Matthias ran forward, raising his axe above his head and Anya waved her wand again. Matthias flew backwards and hit a tree. He fell to the ground and reverted to his human form.

"MATTHIAS!" Lukas cried, getting up and running to the fallen troll. Matthias groaned and opened his eyes but he was groggy.

"Is this the best you do?" Anya mocked, surveying the others. "I expected better from the Three Fae! Yes, I know who you are! Frankly, I'm disappointed. All this is just a waste of my time ….." Anya trailed off. She realised then that they were doing just that, making her waste her time. Outside! She turned toward the cottage.

"NO!" she screamed and ran back to it.

"She's on to us!"

 **Now everything's going to hit the fan! DDX Anya knows that the Fae and the Trolls were just delaying her and Francis and Berwald are still inside the cottage, trying to free the boys! The Fae, Aleks and the Trolls had better move fast! And iron is bad for Fae as it's poisonous to them and burns them so imagine what it's like for Emil to have those shackles around his wrists. Let's hope Berwald gets them off him soon.**

 **To briana. Schmidt1** **– Poor Alfred and Matthew. And Emil! :( But don't despair! Help is coming!**

 **To FireFox Vixen** **– Don't worry! Everyone will get what they deserve, good or bad! ;)**

 **To chanceoutof20** **– Yep! It's intense moments from now on (or so I hope) And they do make a good Hansel and Gretel, don't they :D Not a bad idea, although I see England more as Robin Hood, seeing as how it's an English legend and he's meant to have skill with a bow and arrow. I could see Switzerland as Peter in Heidi with Liechtenstein as the main character with perhaps Germania as her grandfather. Something to ponder O_o**

 **To Cardfighter by Maple** **– Yep! Emil and the boys are in a lot of danger D: Let's hope Berwald and Francis gets them out in time (crosses fingers!)**

 **To Normandy** **– Mayor Gruber should get a special award for his idiocy ): He should have used his brains when Anya first showed up, that's assuming he has any XP Actually Emil's already studying magic with Vanya. He's just on a little holiday to visit Lukas (bad timing). Will everyone come out of the fight? Wait and see! ;P Stuck in a snow storm! Oh! Not pleasant. Poor you and Tino! I was caught in a snow storm once, fortunately I was in a car with my dad but it came down so thick and fast, I though we were going to have to stop for safety reasons DX. Fortunately it was over in minutes. Just enough to turn everything white :)**

 **To Phantomgirl338** **– Don't worry about it but thanks for the cookies anyway (munch!) Yeah! Poor little mites (munch!) But help is on the way! (munch!)**

 **To EverythingMath** **– There's not worse than being on a long trip with nothing to do (so glad Kindles were invented) so I'm happy I gave you something to occupy your time. I tried to think of some way to get the bread crumb trail element in and thought about Arthur's love of gardening and flowers. I could see him making daisy chains for the boys and the fact that Arthur made them was significant as you've just found out :D Now they just have to save the boys DX**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– I agree! One Dark Fae is bad enough, could you imagine a whole swarm! (shudder!). No a skillet won't do this time, how about an oven? ;) RUN, KNOWLEDGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! XP You're right to be worried about Emil! I don't like Anya's plans for him ): True, it was all suspense and dark moments in the last chapter and I'm afraid this one isn't any lighter. The next chapter will have lighter moments and everyone will get what they deserve (especially Mayor Gruber!). Yep! Alfred is a little warrior but these odds are too much for a six year old but he and Matthew will have their moment :D Emil had to be sure of what was happening, I think. Had it been the night of the blue moon, I think he would have stopped Greta but it being two nights early threw him a little, I guess. Francis would definitely gone to help Arthur and the others. Berwald considers Anya to be a threat to Peter so he would certainly go to assist too. A wedding chapter! Perhaps, you'll have to wait and see :P I've never dropped a Kindle on my head but I can imagine that it hurt D; You'll have something to do with Lukas and Matthias to squeal over in the last chapter, I promise! ;P Three angry Fae and a dragon-shifter! Yeah! That's some surprise for her! But she deserves it! XDD**

 **To themusicalcat** **\- Don't worry, you were in time :D I hope you had a nice vacation :) Yeah, the twins are safe for physical injury for another two days but Emil! That iron wrapped around his wrists certainly won't do him any good DX. Let's hope Berwald gets it off him quickly and I hope you enjoyed the cookies. And this chapter! :D**

 **The next chapter is the last one T.T The Final Battle comes to a conclusion and rewards and punishments will be handed out. Our two tale keepers will be back with a parting gift for the boys and it all starts again.**

 **Right now, I'm writing a story that I'm hoping to get out for the Fourth of July. It may be five or six chapters long. If six, I'll post it on Monday. If five, It will be Tuesday and I'll post a chapter a day and the last one will be post on Saturday the Fourth, if things go according to plan. It called _A 4_ _th_ _of July Carol_. You can guess what it's based on. I hope you look out for it!**

 **And I think that's everything!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	9. Happy Families!

**(Sob!) Finally the last chapter, not only of this story, but of the whole saga. I want to thank everyone who's read, followed, favourited and reviewed. Particularly Scarlet Phantom, Ishikawa Miki, Takuya, FireFox Vixen, Themusicalcat, EverythingMath, ArtemisIsis13, Cardfighter by Maple, Briana. Schmidt1, Superwholockingers, Chanceoutof20, Normandy, Nightshine315, Phantomgirl338, AriaYuuki and Pandoala for your wonderful reviews which have kept my going. You're the best, you rock, all those good phrases.**

 **So without further ado, the very last chapter!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **Chapter 9 : Happy Families**_

"She's onto us!"

Lukas shouted the warning as he helped Matthias to his feet. He called out, "Aleks, you need to light the oven. Now!" Aleks ran from the behind the tree he had concealed himself behind, heading for the cottage, transforming as he ran. Arthur and Vladimir ran for the door, hoping to reach those inside before Anya could do them any permanent harm.

* * *

Berwald carefully removed the painful manacles from Emil's wrists to avoid causing the half-ling any more pain than necessary. Francis finally managed to break the lock on Matthew's cage and the violet-eyed little boy leapt into his arms. He took Alfred's hand and Berwald assisted Emil as they got up to leave.

Anya burst into the cottage and waved her wand. Emil and Berwald flew backwards and Anya aimed her wand at Francis and the twins.

"You're not going anywhere," she declared. Suddenly, a blur of white decimated the window and knocked Anya to one side. Poking through the window was a white dragon's head. Francis realised it was Aleks.

Arthur and Vladimir burst into the cottage, followed by Lukas, supporting Matthias. Vladimir waved his wand and the large cast iron oven door flew open.

"Now, Aleks!"

The white dragon took a deep breath and blew it out, sending out fire like a flame-thrower. Most went into the oven and it burst to life and began to burn fiercely. Lukas aimed his wand at the oven and began to chant in Latin.

 _Aperuit ianuam!_

 _(Open the gate!)_

 _Umbras!_

 _(Call the shadows!)_

 _Comedet potestatem!_

 _(Devour the power!)_

He chanted it three times and the fire began to burn blue. Then it began to swirl like a whirl-pool and every magic being began to feel the pull. Aleks stayed in dragon-form and the wall prevented him from being pulled into the cottage. Lukas had time to put the woozy Matthias in one of the cages before he had to grabbed hold of the bars as the draw of the portal threaten to pull him off his feet. Arthur and Vladimir had already grabbed Emil and put him in the other cage before holding on to the bars of that one. Berwald, Francis and the Twins were unaffected but it was still terrifying for the boys.

Anya felt the portal's draw and looked around for something to hold on to. She tried to reach the door handle and managed to grab it but she was pulled back before she could get a firm grip. Her hand slipped from the door knob and she fought the vortex as hard as she could but she was pulled off her feet toward the oven.

She threw her arms out and caught the sides of the oven with her hands, holding on against the strength of the portal, despite the iron beginning to burn her hands as the pull was grew stronger, affecting all the magic users.

Matthias and Emil were pulled up against the side of the cages but the bars prevented them from going any further. Lukas was losing his grip on the bars. He held on as tightly as he could but his fingers began to slip. He finally succumbed and was flying toward the oven when he was caught by his wrist by Berwald who grabbed one of the bars. Arthur was also losing his grip when Francis grabbed a bar of the cage on one side of Arthur and grabbed a bar on the other side of Vladimir and held them in place with his own body.

The twins realised that they needed to do something before the good guys with sucked into goodness knows where and they ran to the oven and began to pry Anya's hands from the sides of the oven. Anya screamed at them. No! She could not lose! She was so close and she would not be defeated by two snivelling little brats so she resisting their actions but with the iron burning into her skin and the two boys peeling her fingers away from the side of the oven, she could no longer hold on and, with a final scream, she disappeared into the portal and the twins slammed the door shut.

The pull of the vortex was cut off and the Fae relaxed, no longer in danger of being condemned to the Shadow World. After taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh of relief, Lukas turned to Berwald.

"Thank you!" he said. Despite it being said in an emotionless tone, it still sounded heartfelt.

"N' probl'm!" Berwald replied. They went to help Matthias and Emil who had slumped in the cages when the vortex was contained. Francis had let Vladimir go but was still holding Arthur against the cage with his body and Arthur, blushing bright red, was struggling to get free.

"You can let me go now," he insisted.

"Maybe I don't want to, mon chèr," Francis smiled down at the blushing Brit.

"Perverted frog!" Arthur pushed him away and went to the two boys. He knelt down beside them as they stared at the wings protruding from his back.

"Are you two all right?" he asked, putting a hand on a shoulder of each of the boys. They nodded still staring at his wings. Emil had told them Arthur was a Fae but seeing it for real left both boys speechless. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at what they were staring at and chuckled.

"Yes," he said. "I have wings. I'm a Fae."

"Can you do magic too?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded.

"Cool!"

"Arthur," Francis said as Lukas shut down the vortex in the oven. "Emil and Matthias need medical care and we should get the boys out of here." Arthur nodded and picked Alfred up and Francis got Matthew. Matthias and Emil were helped by Berwald, Lukas, Vlad and Aleks. Outside, the trolls had gathered, nursing their injuries. After bringing everybody together, the three Fae raised their wands, cast their magic and everyone was transported to the troll camp.

Matthew's teddy bear still sat on the tree stump. Footsteps sounded as Kiku approached the stump and gently picked the bear up and smiled. Everything had gone to plan, there were just the little things to take care of now.

Then he walked away.

* * *

Margrete was called into service again, dealing with Matthias's woozy head and Emil's damaged wrists. Emil's wrists needed more attention because of iron contamination but they were soon coated with a magic ointment and bandaged. He currently rested on the bed in the royal tent while Lars and Emma sat glaring at Greta who was in the royal tent under guard. Greta could not look them in the eyes and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Why?" Lars demanded, causing everyone to look at him and Greta. "Why did you do it? My sister! The others! What gave you the right to do that?" Greta closed her eyes tight, unable to answer. Arthur put his hand on Lars's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lars," he assured the boy. "Both she and the Mayor will answer to the King for what they've done. And the Dark Fae won't harm anyone again!" Alfred and Matthew sat with Francis and Emma who was seeing to the two boys like they were her little brothers.

"What now?" Aleks asked.

"Now," Lukas replied. "We pick up Mayor Gruber and take both of them to face the King for justice. They have not only defrauded the crown's public purse which is bad enough, they've done it with the lives of innocent children. That will not go down well!" Alfred got up and went up to Arthur.

"Are you going to leave now?" he asked, twisting the hem of his shirt. Arthur knelt beside him.

"For a while," he replied and Alfred's face dropped. "And then I'll be back. I have to come back for my boys, haven't I?" He put one arm around Alfred and held the other out which Matthew ran into and he hugged both boys who hugged him back. Francis knelt down and hugged all of them. After a while, the group disengaged and Arthur stood up, looking at Matthias.

"Can your people look after them while we deal with this one and the Mayor?" Arthur wanted the boys with someone he could trust and Matthias had more than proven himself. Matthias nodded.

"Lars and Emma have asked to stay with us," he replied. "Two more won't be a problem. I'll watch over Ice ('Ice' raised an eyebrow at that) while he recovers too. I want to wait for Norge anyway." Lukas rolled his eyes but secretly, he was happy that Matthias was willing to wait around for him.

"Perhaps you can convince him to call me Big Brother as well," he said.

"He already did!" Alfred chirped up. "He called you his Big Brother in the cottage!" All eyes turned to the Icelandic half-ling on the bed who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Call me Big Brother!" Lukas said.

"You heard the kid," Emil pointed out. "I already did!"

"I didn't hear it," Lukas replied. "Call me it again!"

"No!"

"Big Brother!"

"Not doing it!"

"Big Brother!" Emil put his fingers in his ears and went, "La la la la la!" The other Fae chuckled.

"I think it's time to tie up loose ends," Vladimir said.

"Agreed," Arthur replied. "Let's go get the Mayor!"

* * *

Mayor Gruber was huddled in the corner of his house, trembling at the sounds of angry people outside. From what they were yelling, it was obvious that they knew what he and Greta had been doing but how had they found out?

The window smashed and a rock bounced across the floor as cries of rage followed it into the room.

"How many children did you feed to this thing!"

"Murdering scum!"

"Is that what happened to my son!" he heard a woman screeched, her voice filled with rage and grief and he wondered how he was going to escape with his life.

Outside, a crowd swarmed around the Mayor's house and the mood was ugly. They had the usual angry mob accessories. Torches, pitchforks, even someone carrying a rope in a noose. Children were dead, eaten by some dark creature and the Mayor and the orphanage manageress had colluded with it. Did they think the townspeople would not care because the children were only orphans? Children were children and it lead to a child with parents being taken! How many more children had been endangered by Gruber's and Eisenberg's actions.

"Get out here, Gruber," a man, the vanished boy's father, shouted. "I want to know what happen to my boy!" There was no response from the house.

"Right!" another man shouted. "Burn it down!" And people moved forward with torches.

Inside the house, Gruber began to panic. He could either stay in the house and burn or go out into the crowd and get lynched. Neither was very appealing. He could see the glow outside the window as the fire torches came closer.

"STOP!"

When the Three Fae and Aleks, with Greta in tow, appeared back in Holzstadt, it was to a scene of chaos. They arrived at Mayor Gruber's house to find enraged people surrounding the building with hostile intent. Arthur decided that they needed to intervene, not because he was worried about Gruber's life but to allow these people to take the law into their own hands was not only wrong but would be damaging for their souls.

"STOP!"

* * *

Everybody stopped and turned toward the group behind them. Then they saw Greta in their midst and move forward. The Fae readied their wands, just in case things turned ugly toward them.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded from the crowd. The carer from the orphanage stepped forward.

"They were sent by the King," he said, causing Arthur to wonder how he knew. "I overheard you when you came to get her." He pointed at Greta. "The Williams Twins, did you find them?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. "They're safe with friends and the Dark Fae is gone. She won't harm anyone again!" The man sighed with relief and Arthur turned to the crowd.

"I understand your anger!" he said to them and turned to the mother and father of the missing boy. "Especially yours! I understand your desire to punish these people but it must be done before the King, before the whole kingdom so everyone knows what they did and how they will be punished. Do you want to lower yourselves to the level of a murderous mob! We're taking them both before the King to stand trial! Please allow Justice to take its course!"

"Can you guarantee that they'll pay?" the father demanded.

"We have all the evidence we need," Lukas replied. "I swear, they won't escape retribution." The crowd began to calm down and Arthur took Greta's arm in a firm grip.

"Go get Gruber!" he said, quietly to Aleks. "The sooner we get these two out of here, the better. This could erupt again, very soon." The crowd parted as Aleks went to the house and broke in. He found the Mayor huddled in the corner. He grabbed his arm but Gruber pulled away, recognising him as one of the men who guarded the Oxenstierna cottage.

"If you want to live past tonight," Aleks warned. "You'll do as you're told and come without a fight." He took the Mayor's arm again and this time, Gruber did not fight him this time and allowed Aleks to pull him outside.

There were hisses and insults hurled at him and a few people spat at his feet but no one moved to grabbed him from the dragon-shifter. When they reached the others, Vlad took Gruber's other arm to keep him more secure while Arthur turned back to the crowd.

"We'll return to let you know what their punishment is," he promised. He would certainly be back for personal reasons, namely one infuriating Frenchman and two adorable little boys. The Fae raised their wands, cast their transportation spell and the group and their prisoners vanished and all that the townspeople could do was wait.

* * *

Tino paced the cottage nervously, waiting for Berwald to return. Peter finally fell asleep and Tino put him in the room that would be his if the adoption ever went through but Tino had nothing to occupy his mind as he fretted about his husband and what might have happened to him. Just as he was considering going out and looking for him, the door opened and Berwald stepped through. Tino ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Berwald's waist, hugging him as tight as he could. Berwald hugged him back.

"Did you find them?" he asked. Berwald nodded.

"Y's," he replied. "Alfred and Mat'hew ar' safe 'nd the creature's gone." Tino gave a sigh of relief.

"Peter will be so happy," he said, pulling away.

"Wh're is P'ter?" Berwald asked, looking around.

"Asleep in his room," Tino replied. "He tried to stay awake but he eventually drifted off. Where are the others?"

"Gone t' get the M'yor," Berwald told him. "They're takin' 'im 'nd Greta t' face the K'ng. They'll b' back. Alfred and Mat'hew ar' at the troll camp with Fran'is."

"The children that went missing?"

"Lars 'nd Emma w're rescu'd by the Trolls," Berwald replied.

"The others?" Tino asked. Berwald shook his head, remembering what he had seen at the cottage. Tino hoped that, whatever Gruber and Greta's punishment was, it was what they deserved. Tino hugged Berwald again.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said. Berwald kissed the top of Tino's head.

"We're all safe n'w!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Arthur and the others left to take Gruber and Greta to face justice. The children in the orphanage were scared when they found out that four of their fellows had vanished, despite being reassured that they were fine, that Peter was with the Oxenstiernas and Alfred, Matthew and Emil were in the care of friends as explained by Berwald, the children were still scared so Tino and Berwald were asked to bring Peter to the orphanage to show the children that he was fine. But they did not really calmed down until after the full moon when, for the first time in eight months, no one disappeared.

At the troll Camp, Francis and the boys were getting antsy, wondering if Arthur and the others were coming back. Francis tried to keep the boys spirits up. After all, Arthur promised he would come back for them but it had been so long. Francis watched out for Arthur too. Was his petit lapin coming back? Even if Arthur had decided that Francis was not for him, he would still come back for the boys, surely?

Matthias was also wondering if his Norge was returning. He had believed that Norge felt the same about him as he did about Norge but it was so hard to tell with him. He did not do facial expressions. Matthias had never felt like this about anyone before and it would kill him if Norge did not return. He distracted himself with looking after Lars, Emma and Ice but he missed Norge.

Having nothing to do, Matthias got himself a large flagon of ale and sat down, taking a big swig and wondering if he would ever see his Norge again. He was five flagons in when Lukas entered the tent. Matthias had not even used the same flagon. The empties were piled up on the table beside him. Lukas surveyed the damaged and snorted.

"By rights, I should strangle you for doing something so unhealthy to yourself," Lukas's voice said from the tent flap. Matthias turned to see the blue-clad Fae staring at him with his usual blank expression. Matthias put his flagon down and got up. Staggering toward the Norwegian, Matthias grabbed Lukas and crashed his mouth down on his.

"Never leave again, Norge!" he ordered.

"My name is Lukas!"

"Norge!" Matthias insisted and kissed him again.

* * *

Lars and Emma were trying to lift Alfred and Matthew's spirits but every day that Arthur did not return, the boys got more despondent. Emil had recovered enough from the iron poisoning to come outside. He stood beside Francis watching the children play or at least play at it.

"They're missing Arthur, huh," he said to Francis. Francis sighed.

"They're not the only ones," he admitted. "What can be taking so long?" Emil put a reassuring hand on Francis's shoulder.

"They'll be back," he stated. "Lukas will certainly be back for me and Arthur will certainly be back for you and the twins. How can you doubt it?"

"Well, we haven't known each other for very long," Francis replied. "And we bickered for much of that …..." Emil snorted.

"Fighting your feelings," He declared. "At least that's what Lukas said. Trust me! He's coming back. For the boys and for you. Now relax and let's go get some of Matthias's ale!"

"Are you old enough to drink?"

"Francis, I'm over a hundred years old!"

* * *

Arthur stood and watched for a little while as the boys played with Lars and Emma. He had missed the twins while he was attending to the king. And he had missed that irritating snail-eater too. He had wondered if time away from Francis would lessen the attraction but absence made the heart grow fonder and he missed the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, bearded Frenchman.

He stepped forward toward the boys as they played with the brother and sister but their hearts did not seem to be in it. Well, maybe he could change that.

"And where are my boys?" he said, loudly. Alfred and Matthew looked around at the sound of his voice. Matthew's eyes lit up and Alfred gave a dazzling grin when they saw him standing there. He knelt down and they ran into his arms and hugged him as hard as they could. Arthur was surprised at the strength of Alfred's hug.

"Why did you stay away so long?" Alfred asked him. Arthur look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, poppets," he replied. "King Wolfgang needed us to stay for a while, otherwise I would have been back sooner." The boys hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're back," Matthew said, quietly. "We've been sad without you and I lost my bear!" Arthur gave him another hug.

"Never mind," he told him. "If we can't find it, we'll get you another one. Now where's Francis?"

* * *

Emil and Frances went into the royal tent to be greeted by the sight of Lukas and Matthias making out in Matthias's chair. Lukas leapt up, a blush his only sign of embarrassment. Emil rolled his eyes while Francis went Hon hon hon!

"Get a room, you two," Emil huffed.

"This is my room," Matthias pointed out.

"Tent!"

"Details!" Then Francis realised something. If Lukas was here …..

"Lukas, where's Arthur?" he asked.

"He's around somewhere," Lukas replied. "Vladimir and Aleksander didn't returned with us. Vladimir received a summons from the Kingdom of Romania so he went home with Aleks. Arthur's probably looking for you and the boys" Francis dove out of the tent. Emil smirked.

"Completely smitten!"

* * *

If there was one place he was going to find Arthur, Francis knew it would be with the boys so he went back to where he left them and, sure enough, there he was with both boys in his arms. France smiled. Arthur would make a good father. Then Arthur looked up and his green eyes met Francis's blue ones. He let go of the boys and stood up, walking toward Francis and stopping a couple of feet in front of him.

"Bonjour, mon chèr," Francis greeted.

"Hello, frog," Arthur replied. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him, passionately. Arthur momentarily stiffen but then relaxed into the kiss. This was what he had been missing and what he would always want. Francis, Alfred and Matthew.

Time to make this permanent.

* * *

Everyone returned to the town, including the twins and Matthias. When they were spotted, news spread through the townspeople and soon a crowd was gathered in the town square, including Tino, Berwald and Peter who had been allowed to stay with them. Someone had been sent to manage the orphanage and they had reviewed their bid to adopt Peter. It was looking good for the three of them. The people wanted to know what had happened to Mayor Gruber and Greta Eisenberg and they would not go without answers.

"What did the King say?"

"How were they punished?"

"Are they going to be executed?"

Arthur raised his hands to indicate for silence. The crowd's chatter dropped to a smattering of whispers.

"They were not executed!" he revealed. An outraged murmur ran through the crowd so Arthur raised his voice.

"Only because King Wolfgang felt that, in view of their crimes, they would be getting off too lightly!" he added, the crowd growing silent at his words. "That's why we were away so long. The King was deliberating over what punishment would be appropriate."

"And what did he decide?" a voice in the crowd demanded.

"Well ….. "

* * *

 _They awaited the King in the throne room as he decided what justice he should mete out to these people who had decided that it was all right to feed innocent children to a creature of darkness. Execution, he decided, was too good for them but so was prison, hard labour or any of the usual punishments. The Three Fae, along with Aleks, wondered what Wolfgang would come up with. Greta and Gruber languished in the dungeons while the King decided their fate. After ten days, the royal court had been called to session._

 _The court turned as the main doors opened and the prisoners were brought in under guard and made to kneel on the ground before the throne. Then the doors by the side of the throne opened and King Wolfgang came in and sat down, his eyes sweeping around the throne room. He had only been King for a few months and this was his first big judgement. Given the crime, he wanted to get this right!_

" _I have considered long and hard about what punishment is appropriate for the vile crimes these two have committed," Condemning eyes glared at the two on their knees. "Charged with the welfare of innocent children who had suffered the misfortune of losing their parents, these two appropriated compensation for children no longer under their guardianship from the Royal Public Purse, thereby defrauding the taxpayers of the kingdom. While bad enough, this pales into insignificance when compared to the fact that the children they no longer care for were given to a vile creature to be devoured." The court erupted into horror and outrage while Greta and Gruber shrank lower to the floor._

" _Do the prisoners have anything more to say in their defence?" The King did not feel that these two deserved a last minute plea but it was the law so he had to give them their chance._

" _Please, Your Majesty," Gruber begged. "The Dark Fae threatened to destroy the town and kill the people if we didn't do what she ordered. We had no magic to defend us, what else could we do?" King Wolfgang glared at the man._

" _Inform me!" he pointed out. "The way that Berwald Oxenstierna did. In the end, that was all it took. Had you done so, innocent children would still be alive and I doubt the Dark Fae forced you to claim money for children you no longer had in your care!" Gruber shut up._

" _I have considered, long and hard about what to do with these two," the King continued. "And I believe we have come up with an appropriate punishment. We believe it is only fitting that, having conspired with this creature and costing the lives of seven innocent children and endangering the lives of four others, namely Alfred and Matthew Williams and Lars and Emma Van Dyke, these two should share her fate. It is, therefore, my judgement that they be condemned to the Shadow World!"_

 _Greta and Gruber looked up in horror. A shocked murmur rippled around the court, even the Fae were shocked. While it was possible for non-magical beings to be sent to the Shadow World, it had never been done. But that being said, the crime was revoltingly shocking. It required an appropriate response._

 _King Wolfgang turned to the Three Fae._

" _Can you open the portal without risk to yourselves?" he asked. "I want no one else endangered because of these two!" The Fae consulted each other. After a whispered conversation, they looked back to the King._

" _If certain precautions are taken," Lukas replied. "It can be done!"_

" _Then make preparations!" the King ordered. "I want these two gone as soon as possible." With a contemptuous glare at Greta and Gruber who were pleading for mercy. The King just wanted to get as far away from these people as he could. He had a new-born son and a three year-old step-son himself so as a father, this crime was particularly repugnant to him._

 _He wanted them gone!_

* * *

 _An iron arch was prepared in the dungeons and guards held the prisoners so they could not run. All magic users, with the exception of the Three Fae, had been told to leave for their own safety. Arthur took out his wand and cast a spell at the arch and magic fire burst into life. The Three Fae then stepped behind bars and Lukas began to chant the incantation. The fire became the whirlpool and Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir felt the pull but were stopped by the bars. The humans remained unaffected so the guards began dragging the prisoners to the archway. Gruber yelled and fought his captors but there were too many. With a final shout of 'No!', he was thrown through the arch. Greta began screaming for mercy but the guards did not listen. She was even less able to fight the guards and she was pushed, screaming, into the blue vortex. Lukas chanted the counter-incantation and the fire stopped whirling around and died._

 _It was done!_

* * *

 _Greta and Gruber landed in a forest as they came through the other side. It was night and a blood-red moon hung in the sky. The forest was full of strange noises, even for a forest at night and the trees looked like they had black leaves and bark of a sickly yellow colour. They look round warily._

" _Where are we?" Greta asked, terrified. Gruber did not answer. Greta turned to face him and found him in the grip of a man with short, ice-blonde hair and cold, lavender eyes that looked hollowed. The man also looked somewhat insane._

" _You're in the Shadow World, my dear Greta!" Greta turned to see Anya behind her. Anya looked as hollow-eyed as the man and her hair was straggly. She looked ….. haunted. Anya indicated to the man holding Gruber._

" _Allow me to introduce my brother, Nikolai," Anya said, as if they were at a party. "He was sent here over a hundred years ago with the others. I so wanted to free him but somehow the Three Fae found out where I was and now I'M HERE!" She screamed the last part. Greta backed away from Anya._

" _I swear I had nothing to do with that," Greta plead. "I didn't know where you were living anyway."_

" _I know," Anya replied. "But I must have someone to punish! And I'm not the only one!" Small figures came out of the darkness and, as they approached, looked familiar._

" _You see," Anya explained. "The Shadow World is not just a place to be banished to, it's a place to be punished! Every evil act is visited back on you, every life taken comes back to haunt you." As the small figures came closer, Greta and Gruber recognised them as the previous victims they had sent to Anya. The children continued to move toward them, Greta and Gruber tried to move back._

" _You see them, don't you?" Anya said. "So do I! And every other offering I devoured. I can't touch them, I can't devour them. I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THEM! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SAVE MY PEOPLE FROM! DO YOU GET IT NOW? WHAT THIS PLACE REALLY IS? IS IT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING? IT'S NOT FIRE AND BRIMSTONE BUT IT'S STILL HELL!" Anya's sanity finally snapped as she ran toward Greta with her hands like claws and Nikolai's hands tighten on Gruber._

 _Screams echoed through the forest of the Shadow World!_

* * *

"So they were sent to the Shadow World?" asked Tino, putting arms around Peter from behind and hugging him.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Two non-magical humans in a world full of dark magic beings. I really wouldn't want to be them."

"Will they suffer?" the father of the four year old boy asked.

"Oh yes!"

"Good!" the mother said, adamantly. She was not about to cry for their fate!

"What now?" A man's voice asked.

"Well, the threat has passed," Arthur replied. "Time to recover. You'll need to find a new mayor. Someone who won't throw his people to the wolves. I recommend Berwald Oxenstierna since he was the one responsible enough to act in this crisis. Berwald! Tino! I have something for you from King Wolfgang." Arthur handed Berwald a parchment carrying the royal seal which Berwald broke and read the letter. Surprisingly for the townspeople, Berwald face lit with emotion. Surprise and …. joy!

"What is it, Berwald?" Tino asked. Berwald, never a big talker to begin with, could not say a word and handed the letter to Tino who read it.

"HOLY MARTIN LUTHER!" he cried. "Holy Martin Luther, Holy Martin Luther, Holy Martin Luther!" Then he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck and hugged hard. Berwald's arms came around Tino and hugged back.

"What does the letter say?" Peter asked, wondering why the two people he loved most in the world were acting in such a strange way. Berwald put Tino down and Tino knelt down in front of Peter.

"It's a letter from the King," he replied, excitedly. "Saying that we can be your parents." Peter gave a cry of excitement and threw his arms around Tino's neck. They hugged and then Peter ran to Berwald who picked him up and spun him round. Francis watched as the whole new family hugged in happiness and looked at Arthur and the twins, wishing it was them and Arthur turned and looked back at him.

And Arthur smiled.

* * *

"By the power vested in me," the priest droned. "I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom!" Francis smiled and moved forward, placing his lips on those of his new husband, Arthur. The ceremony had been performed in the town square with all the townspeople in attendance and as the new couple kissed, the square erupted with applause. Alfred jumped up and down with excitement and Matthew smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face.

Then something happened. Arthur began to glow and the glow grew to include Francis. The couple seemed to be frozen in the kiss and then the glow faded and Francis and Arthur moved again, ending the kiss.

"Mon Dieu!" Francis breathed. "Mon chèr, what was that!" Arthur blushed.

"When a human marries a Fae," he replied. "Their life forces become joined. Your ageing has just been slowed, you're going to live a lot longer than you would have done."

"Longer!"

"That's right!" Francis smiled.

"More time with you, mon chèr!"

* * *

Berwald and Tino were not the only ones who got a surprise. After having a word with Berwald and Tino, they all went to the orphanage to collect Peter's belongings. Emil and Lukas also came along to get Emil's stuff too. Or so he said.

"Boys!" Arthur said to Alfred and Matthew. "You need to gather your stuff too."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because from now on," Arthur replied. "You'll be living with Francis and I. The King authorised your adoption by us from the moment we married." He knelt down to the boys.

"You're now our sons," he announced. "I'm now your father and Francis is your papa!" For a moment, the boys could say nothing. Then Alfred found his voice.

"Can we call you Dad?" he asked.

Arthur laughed and hugged him. He then took the hands of each boy and their hands glowed. The boys looked at him, wondering.

"I'll now know if anything happens to either of you," Arthur explained. "So I'll always be there for my sons. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again!" Both boys hugged him and Francis hugged them all.

* * *

When everybody got their things together, they went out to the door with the other children waving good-bye. The orphanage had changed since the last full moon. No more children vanished and prospective parents were now regular visitors to the orphanage. Everyone was happy now and, in the background, out of sight, were Hercules and Kiku, smiling at a tale brought to its proper conclusion. Kiku was hugging Matthew's teddy bear but he was not giving it back just yet.

When they reached the door, the adults hung back while Emil gathered the boys together.

"What's going on, Emil?" Alfred asked.

"We have a promise to keep, remember," Emil replied. "We promised to leave the orphanage together." The boys giggled and Emil took Alfred and Matthew's hand and Alfred took Peter's and they kept their pinky swear promise as they walked out of the door as one.

* * *

Arthur took his new family to Italy where he was working for King Romulus while Lukas accompanied Matthias and his people to Denmark, Lars and Emma going with them. Emil received a urgent summons from King Ivan. Princess Natalya was becoming ever more erratic and now Princess Katyusha had disappeared and Ivan wanted everybody to help in the search. There was good news from the Ice King, however, as King Romulus had announced that he and his Queen were expecting their first child and possible heir.

* * *

In the woods, by Arthur and Francis's home, Kiku and Hercules, the Keepers of the Hetalia Tales, stood hidden as they watched the twins play. They smiled at each other and Kiku put Matthew's teddy on the ground. Both Hercules and Kiku put their hands over the stuffed bear and as sparkling lights fell from their palms, the fake fur became real and the eyes began to gleam and real eyelids blinked. The now live polar bear cub gave a yawn and climbed on all four paws, looking round at the two men. Hercules nudged the cub in the direction of the boys and it ran toward them.

Matthew spotted the white blur, running up to them. He moved toward the bear and when they met up, the bear sniffed at Matthew and then rubbed against him like a cat and Matthew picked him up.

"I'll call you Kumajirou!" he announced and took Kumajirou to show Alfred and to ask his fathers if he could keep him. Kiku and Hercules watched the two boys and the bear disappear into the house.

"The first of the tales ending the way it should," Kiku commented while Hercules put his arms around his lover.

"The hard work is yet to come," he warned. "This is just the beginning!"

 **And right back to the beginning again. The FACE Family are together, Berwald and Tino have Peter, Lukas and Matthias have hooked up, Anya, Greta and Gruber are gone and all's right with the world! :) Well, not quite all! Natalya's starting to lose it, it seems but you know how that turned out! XP I always intended Kumajirou to have a magic origin (although I hadn't decided how until I started writing this) and having him originally been Matthew's teddy bear seemed a good way. I hope you liked that!**

 **To AriaYuuki** **– Well, I haven't played Pokemon so I wasn't aware of that. I've read, in folklore, that certain magical creatures, like faeries, are weakened by iron and I've read head cannons that Scotland can see faeries, like England, but isn't fond of them and wears an iron earring to ward them off. Sorry about that! I'm an evil user of cliffhangers! I AM THE CLIFFHANGER QUEEN! MUAHAHAHAHA! XDDD Sorry! Had a moment there! Hope the last chapter lived up to your expectations and, as you see, they all lived happily ever after. For a while, at least! XP**

 **To Normandy** **– May I say that your brothers are useful in a scrap! I have heard that about D-Day, a lot of terrible things happened. Such is war and should be avoided. Alas, that's not human nature :'(**

 **To Scarlet Phantom** **– Yeah! That's a good title but I decided to go with the original as it's closer to** ** _A Christmas Carol_ so people would be sure what it's based on but, good suggestion! :) Yay! DenNor! Although that must have been awkward for Emil, kind of like walking in on your parents DX. Anya definitely had it coming and I always had the oven in mind, as anyone who knows the story of Hansel and Gretel might have guessed and, awwwh! Alfred and Matthew, the little heroes and I've just realise that none of my villains have died (with the possible exception of The Chamberlain), I guess I'm just too soft-hearted! (I need to worked on that :P)**

 **To EverythingMath** **– That's just what I was hoping for! I've looked at my writing and you have a point and I'll try to address that problem. Constructive criticism always welcome! :)**

 **To themusicalcat** **– Hey, no problem! And I'm glad you had a good time! :) I think Anya crossed the line a long time ago D: Poor Emil, Alfred and Matthew but they were all saved in the end and all the bad guys have been punished. Unfortunately, Anya couldn't be punished in the way you described, It took what they had just to banish her and then they needed the help of two little boys ;P Yes, I know! Last chapter1 :'(**

 **To Phantomgirl338** **– You're welcome! And more cookies! I'm going to get fat! :D**

 **To ArtemisIsis13** **– DON'T UPSET THE TSUNDERE! And messing with his little boys will definitely do that! :C Greta's lies were bound to unravel at some point. You can't lie for that long and not be found out. Greta might not like the Fae but that's her own fault. Berwald was the only one with any sense and he didn't even know the whole story at the time. He just sensed something was wrong and did something about it! He'll make a great Mayor XD. The tavern! Not just people, DRUNK people! You know what that lead to XP Horrible, horrible fourth wall! DX Anya can't win and she didn't. She can't harm anyone again (with the exception of Greta and Gruber) and yes, lovely little, Arthur soaked daisies! Anya wouldn't have been merciful so it's just as well the Fae went in for the attack then because I shudder to think what she would have done to Berwald and Francis if she'd had the chance. And Matthias is back to his usual self (is that a good thing or a bad thing? :P) I imagine it isn't! In the eye! (shudder) Sorry if I turned you grey but if these were nice, mellow stories, you'd be bored and I hope the last chapter was everything you hope it would be! :)**

 **And that's that! The last Hetalia Tales is done T_T and once again I would like to thank everyone who supported them. I posted the first Hetalia Tales and, incidentally, my first story on 20th of June LAST YEAR. In that time, I written 25 stories and I've had 39301 views and 408 reviews. I'm over the moon (blue moon at the end of the month) and I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them! :)**

 **Now, on a serious note, the next story I had hope to have ready for next week is nowhere near ready due to a massive amount of Writer's Block where this story is concerned so my dilemma is this! Should I wait until it's ready or should I post it next week and hope for the best. Anyone who has read _Big in Japan_ might remember Kiku's manga _Demonic Romeo_! Well, this story is about that. Arufureddo is a demon who falls for Āsā, an angel but certain citizens of Hell would not be happy about that if they knew. I only have less than four chapters done so what do you think? Should I post it next week or wait to get it finished? If I wait and work on it, I'll try to get other Hetalia Tales one-shots done in the mean time. Tell me what you think and I'll make a decision next week.**

 **And check out my story _A 4_ _th_ _of July Carol_ if you haven't already. Two chapters to go, the last one on the 4th of July! :)**

 **So till next week (or not),**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **P.S. Themuscicalcat thought Anya got off lightly and I agree so I rewrote the Shadow World scene to give her a tougher punishment. Hope it meets with your approval! ;P**


End file.
